Full Moon Rage
by maskmaker88
Summary: Naruto turns into a Werewolf at age six and is trained outside the village for six years. Now he's back and ready to fight. Smart strong Naruto. Graphic. Chapter 8 edited.
1. First full moon

This took way too long to write, but, enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet, peaceful night in Konoha. The stars were twinkling, the sky was black as ash, and the large full moon hovered over the city as if it were going to fall any second. Deep within the town, a small, blond, six year old boy was running for his life. Behind him was a small group of five men holding rifles and Katana. Hatred and anger burned in their eyes.

The boy came to a corner in the ally way he had went through, the men in hot pursuit. The boy came to a grinding halt as he came upon a dead end. He turned to run back, but the men blocked his way.

"W-why are y-you doing this t-to m-me?" he said through his tears.

"We don't need a reason, DEMON!" shouted one of the men.

The men closed in on the child, their weapons aimed towards him. He let out a load sob as the men drew closer and closer.

'Their going to kill me!' thought the boy. 'But what did I do to them? All I did was play with one of their daughters. Why is that so bad?'

"I'll show you to try and manipulate _my_ daughter, MONSTER!" Said one of the men.

While all this happened, two dark figures loomed over what was taking place below them.

"Don't you think we should help him?" asked one of the figures.

"no." said the other. "We need to see if he really _is_ Minato's son."

"Yeah but…"

"We can't show sympathy, Victor. If he really is Minato's son, he should transform by mid night. What time is it?"

"11:58." The two figures smiled, revealing two mouths filled with razor sharp fangs.

Down below, things were going bad for the boy as the five men began beating him unmercifully. Two men kicked him while the other three punched him. The boy tried to scream, but the men had kicked him in the throat.

Finally, the men stopped attacking him. A man with spiked blond hair aimed his rifle at the boy who trembled with fear.

"Any last words, FREAK?!" said the man.

"Wh-why?" cried the boy.

"I don't need to tell a BEAST!" the man shouted, pulling the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout Konoha. The boy slowly opened his eyes when he felt no pain. In front of him was a large fist covered in brown fur. The man with the rifle trembled with terror. Standing in front of him was a large beast covered in fur. The creature had a long snout like a wolf. Its legs looked like that of a dog but its arms were like humans, except for the claws.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Said the creature.

Another beast landed gracefully next to the other. The new beast had black fur.

"Leena, I thought you said we couldn't help him." Said the black furred beast.

"Well, I changed my mind. Getting shot isn't fair Victor." Said Leena.

"Well, what do you suggest we do with these guys?" Victor said with a smile.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry."

The men started to back away and then ran as fast as they could. The men ran into something after running a few feet. It was Victor.

"Now that's not nice." Said Victor in an innocent voice. "Do you really want us to go hungry?"

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" asked the blond haired man.

"We're your executioners."

The men tried to scream, but it felt as if the air itself disappeared.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the boy in fear.

Leena turned to the boy and smiled sweetly, which scared the child even more. "Don't fear little one." She said. "We are friends of your father. And you will soon feel the greatness of the Lykans. And then you will have a new family that will love you and cherish your presence."

"r-really?" asked the child.

Leena nodded and smiled even more. "Yes child. The time has come. Scream your name to the heavens so they may give you our gift."

The boy didn't know what to think. For some reason, he felt comfortable around these creatures. They talked to him without calling him a 'demon' or 'monster'. They spoke to him so softly. It was like his instincts were telling him to comply. The boy stood up with shaking knees. He stared at the pearly white moon. It looked so beautiful up in the sky. He felt like he had to call to it just to make sure such beauty existed. "My name…" he began, his stomach felt queasy, but he couldn't stop. "Is Naruto Uzumaki!"

After his shout ended, Naruto felt relieved for some reason. Like a large amount of weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. But this happy feeling was soon replaced with a sharp pain in his stomach. Naruto fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain.

"Uh oh, Victor, he's turning!" said Leena. "Help me out!"

"Coming!" shouted Victor after pinning the last man to the wall with a kunai.

Victor and Leena gathered around Naruto as his body began cracking and changing. Naruto held his hand up to his face. Up close he could see tiny blond hairs sprout from his finger tips and his nails morphing to a point.

First, his jaw line cracked and stretched and bent. His ears grew hair in the tips and began crawling up his head. His muscles stretched and tore into larger muscles. His tail bone moved and cracked, tearing through his flesh, making blood trickle down his back. Naruto's shirt stretched and tore as his body began growing. Naruto's legs snapped in unnatural ways and bent and twisted, forming into dog legs. Each of his toe nails sharpened like his finger's only his toe nails bled and curled and blackened to form wolfish claws. His teeth grew in size and quantity into sharp fangs with tore his gums, making blood stream out his mouth and down his throat.

The pain stopped for a few seconds, which Naruto took to breathe more calmly.

"I-is the pain done?" Naruto said between whimpers.

"I'm afraid not, the last part is the worst." Said Leena.

Suddenly, Naruto's skin began to burn and itch, but scratching it only made it hurt more. As Naruto's snout finished moving, small hairs began to sprout. He screamed in pain as fur burst from his body and took shape.

Finally, the pain was over. All that was left was the leftover stinging from the ordeal.

"You did it, Naruto." Said Victor. "You're now a Werewolf."

"A… were…wolf?" said Naruto between strained breaths. Naruto tried to stand, but he fell to his knees from the small pain leftover.

"Try not to stand." Said Leena. "The first time is bad for all of us."

Naruto held his head. All this happened so fast, so soon. Naruto's eyes snapped open when his hands felt something long. When his eyes opened, he saw a long, golden snout, instead of his small nose. He looked at his hands. Instead of small and pinkish, Naruto's hands were larger and were covered with golden blond fur. He had fingers, but the remaining normality of them wasn't what he was concerned about. Replacing his short finger nails were long, black, sharp nail-like claws.

Naruto examined his body, paying no attention to how flexible his head was. Every part of his body had grown and sprouted fur. And then he saw his legs. Upon seeing them, Naruto froze stiff. His normal legs and feet, which were the most beloved part of his body, the part of his body that helped him escape countless attacks, were deformed and bent into a strange shape. They were like a dog's legs, except for the paws which were stretched a little longer.

"Wh-what am I?" Naruto asked in horror.

"Your beautiful, that's what you are, Naruto-San." Said Leena with a warming smile. "You should not be afraid of what you are, but embrace it, love it, live it. You look just like your father, you know that?"

"M-my father?" Naruto looked up at Leena with tears streaming down his furry face.

"Don't cry child, your father would be proud to see you now." Leena comforted him. "But to answer your question, your father was the forth Hokage, Minato Namizake."

"He was?" Naruto asked, hope in his eyes.

"You look so much like him."

"So... what do I do now?" asked Naruto.

"Now," started Victor. "You eat, and then you come with us."

"e-eat?"

Victor smiled an evil grin. He then walked over to the man with black hair and tore him from the wall, tearing his cloths. Victor held the man up in the air. "What's your name?" demanded Victor.

"R-Rento Daze." the man stuttered.

Victor dragged Rento to Naruto, who was still panting on the ground. Victor and Leena held Rento to the ground by his limbs; Leena put her back paw over his mouth.

"Alright," said Leena. "Dig in." Rento's eyes widened, as did Naruto's.

"I-I can't!" said Naruto.

"But Naruto, didn't he try to kill you?" asked Victor.

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing!" said Leena angrily. "You're a damn Lycan! Show some back bone damnit!"

Naruto flinched at Leena.

"Look, the full moons out, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and were both going to be sore in the morning from taking a special medicine. So, I'm asking you _kindly_, eat this prick so we can go."

"b-but."

"Naruto." Called Victor. "Just follow your instincts. Let them guide you, please?"

Naruto closed his eyes to think. What was he to do? This wasn't the first time Rento had come after him. Now he had a chance to get back at him for all those beatings and chases. Naruto's mouth opened slowly. He crawled to the side of Rento. Rento looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

Naruto leaned in towards Rento's stomach. Rento screamed to the top of his lungs, but made only a raspy muffled sound. Naruto was an inch away from the skin. 'I have to make a choice. Know everything about myself, or know nothing.'

Naruto bit down into Rento's flesh. Rento squirmed and screamed but could not move. As a drop of blood touched Naruto's tong, he realized something. It tastes… good. Sweet with a hint of saltiness. More blood streamed down his throat, giving him a small jolt of energy from the sensation.

Naruto then tore into Rento's flesh, chewing on the skin like gum. The flesh tasted like regular meat, under cooked, but it seemed to taste better that way. Naruto was now on top of Rento, tearing into his flesh with his claws and fangs. The taste, it was like ecstasy.

Naruto tore his way into Rento's chest, revealing his still beating heart. Rento looked down with horror before blood loss took his toll on him. Rento's eyes rolled back, his eye lashes twitched. Rento, the man responsible for so much of Naruto's pain, was dead.

Naruto placed his fur covered hand on Rento's twitching heart and ripped it out. Blood spattered over his golden fur. Naruto held the heart up to the moon, blood trickling down his arm, as if to thank it for what he did. Naruto then devoured the heart and howled to the moon.

Three hours later Naruto stood over the body's of the men that, only a few hours ago, _he_ was afraid of. Now the tables were turned. They feared _him_. But, why'd he feel so bad?

He had just taken not just one life, but five. Naruto began to whimper.

Leena knelt down to Naruto's height, holding a white handkerchief. She wiped most of the blood off of his muzzle, and the tears off his face.

Naruto looked at her. For once, he had people to trust.

"There there child, I know what you're going through." She said in a comforting voice. "It's hard, killing. The blood, the flesh, it's hard on the mind. But we're Lycans, we stick together. Now come on, we have to talk to the Hokage."

"w-why?" asked Naruto through his tears.

"You'll be coming with us. We have to train you."

"R-really?"

"Of course." Victor said with a smile.

The three Werewolves walked to the Hokage's building quietly.

"So," said Sarutobi. "You decided to come now?"

"Yes, Sarutobi-Sensei." Said Leena bowing with Victor.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the Hokage.

"I wish you didn't kill those men, they may have hurt you, but that did not give you the right to kill them. They have families."

"I know…" Naruto mumbled.

"We will be taking him then?" asked Victor.

"Yes, and remember to bring him back to become a Genin." Said Sarutobi.

"Of course."

"Then Naruto, I give you my leave." Said Sarutobi. "Train hard and strengthen yourself."

"I will. Hokage-Sama."

Six years later

It was 3:45 AM in Konoha when three figures walked towards the gate. Two looked like regular Chunin. The male on the right had black hair and dark brown eyes with regular Chunin cloths. The female in the middle had brown hair and blue eyes with regular Chunin cloths. The male on the right was shorter than the other two. He had spiked, prickly blond hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. On his neck was a studded, black leather collar. And on both wrists, he had studded bracelets.

The three walked up to the gate, stopping at the guard.

"What business do you have with Konoha?" the guard asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the male with the blond hair. "The Hokage-Sama requested that I come to Konoha."

The guard looked at the clipboard he held, looking for a name.

"Ok, you're here but, what about them?" the guard said pointing at the other Chunin.

"My name is Leena Covoca." Said the female.

"And my name is Victor Stalof." Said the other male.

"Ok, go on through."

"Stupid meat." Mumbled Naruto.

"Huh?" said the guard.

"Have a nice day…meat." Said Naruto.

Naruto and his guardians walked through, ignoring any people up at this time. They entered the Hokage's office in less than five minutes.

"I thought you'd be here." Said the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama!" said the three bowing.

"How has Naruto's training been going?"

"Very well, Hokage-Sama." Said Leena. "He is a Werewolf among Werewolves. We've taught him all we could; it's now up to him."

"Good. Naruto?" said the Hokage. Naruto cocked his head towards Sarutobi. "The Genin exam will be at seven. Why don't you see your old apartment?"

"Sure." Replied Naruto.

"And what are your plans?"

"He has to find people to join his pack." Said Victor.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Naruto must find people he can trust to join him."

"Why should I trust meat?" asked Naruto.

The Hokage frowned. "I wish you wouldn't call them that." He said. "You'd be surprised at how far people will go for a comrade." Naruto remained quiet. "Well then, you should prepare for your exam."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Naruto bowed with Leena and Victor before leaving. When they got to Naruto's apartment, Leena and Victor pulled out two long boxes.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"We decided to give you two presents before leaving." Replied Leena.

Naruto took both gifts in hand and opened them. Inside were two sheathed Katana. One had a jaded blade; the other had a smooth one.

"They were your father's." said Leena. "They've been passed down for many generations of Werewolves. Your father gave this to us to give to you some day."

"Thanks." Said Naruto. "This means a lot to me. It really does."

"Well, we have to go." Said Victor. "We have business to attend to and such. Now be careful of the meat, alright?"

"Yes Sensei."

Before they left, Leena knelt down and hugged Naruto.

"Were gonna miss you." She said. And with that, they disappeared.

Naruto turned to his apartment and walked towards the doors. His apartment was pretty small. One room, one bathroom and a small kitchen. It was very dusty, but he had time.

After cleaning his house, Naruto looked at the clock he had in his room but it was broken. He left his apartment to go to the Genin exam.

When he entered the classroom, Naruto saw the farthest only seat available was one next to a boy with black messy hair, a dark blue T-shirt with an oversized neck, and a bored expression on his face. A crowd of girls were fighting over who would get to sit with him.

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets, taking the empty seat. All of the women were furious with him.

"Hey!" yelled a pink haired Kunoichi. "You can't just sit next to Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto paid no attention to the girl. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!? Hey, hey!" the girl snapped her fingers in front of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the girl's wrist, tightly squeezing it, and glared at her. The girl tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but Naruto just tightened his grip. "Don't snap your fingers at me like I'm your dog, meat." He said angrily. Naruto released the girl's wrist. The girl pulled her hand back and held it. All the girls then walked away, the pink haired one stood in shock.

Sasuke moved his eyes slightly, staring at Naruto. "You're not from here." He deduced. Naruto ignored the Sasuke. "I see you didn't pack any weapons."

"'Sniff sniff' and you brought two shuriken, one exploding tag, four Kunai, and a smoke bomb." Naruto said turning to the front. "Just what did you think was going to happen?" Sasuke was surprised, but did not show it.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto ignored him again; staring at the teacher that walked in. the man wore a Chunin vest and had a scar across his nose. "Alright everyone," he began. "My name is Umino Iruka. I say this because we have a new student with us today to take the exam." Iruka stared at Naruto. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Naruto remained quiet. "Ok then, the exam is split in three parts. The first part is Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. So, everyone line up."

All the ninja formed a line in front of Iruka. Naruto didn't pay attention to the performances as they were all too weak. Finally, it was his turn. Naruto walked up to Iruka with a bored look on his face.

"Ok Naruto," said Iruka. "For Ninjutsu, I want you to perform a Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto lazily made the appropriate hand signs and made two Bunshin clones.

"Ok, good." Iruka said, while writing down something on his clipboard. "Now show me you're Taijutsu. Try hitting that practice dummy." Iruka pointed to a padded dummy.

Naruto walked up to the dummy and delivered a few basic punches and kicks.

"Good, now show me you're Genjutsu." Said Iruka

"I'm not allowed to perform Genjutsu." Said Naruto.

"Just try a small one."

"If I do, you'll most likely commit suicide." The class, and Iruka, stared at Naruto with confusion.

"Why would I do that?" Iruka asked. Naruto just stared at him blankly.

"Ok, I'll have to fail you on the Genjutsu if you don't want to participate."

"Whatever…" said Naruto walking to his seat. The class did the same.

"Ok," started Iruka. "It looks like all of you have passed. So now all you need is your forehead protector and to be split up in three man teams." Iruka handed each student a head band. "Now… team one will consist of…" Naruto stopped paying attention when he picked up a strange smell.

It was the smell of blood. The smell almost made his mouth water. He then noticed his claws forming and quickly tucked his hands in his pockets. Sasuke noticed this action and stared at Naruto in confusion.

"Team seven will consist of… Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha,"

'Yes!' thought Inner Sakura. 'Sasuke-Kun's all mine!'

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura gulped. If she hadn't been mistaken, she was assigned with Sasuke, the boy of her dreams, and Naruto, the Ninja who had recently hurt her.

"Ok, were going to take a one and a half hour break to decide your Jonin leaders." Iruka announced.

Naruto bolted out the door, his clawed hands still in his pockets, and headed towards the smell. Naruto came upon a large, metal door. After pushing through it Naruto saw something he didn't expect. A tall, white haired Chunin was standing over a dead Chunin, holding a bloody Kunai.

The Chunin snapped his towards Naruto. He made a mad dash towards Naruto aiming his bloody Kunai.

"I don't know what he did to get killed, but it looks like I'll just have to defend myself!" Naruto said with a smile. Naruto merely sidestepped to the right, dodging the Chunin's attack. The Chunin turned around and made another attempt to stab Naruto.

Naruto jumped over the Chunin when he was close enough, and used his back as a stepping stone to jump in the direction of the door. Naruto grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut.

"I was wondering when I was going to get my next meal." Naruto said, taking off his shirt.

"Next meal?" said the Chunin. Naruto grinned, but something was different about his teeth. They were fangs.

"This room is sound proof, I can tell. Where else would you kill someone in the morning?"

The Chunin was scared stiff. Not from Naruto's deduction, but from the changes Naruto seemed to be going under.

Naruto's bones cracked and bent, but Naruto did not mind. He looked like it was natural and non painful. As Naruto's body cracked one last time, fur burst out from his body. Naruto's pants seemed to fit fine, despite the growth in his size.

Naruto let out a stern growl and leapt at the Chunin. The Chunin screamed, but was cut off by a pair of claws tearing at his throat.

Two hours later

Naruto exited the room, clean, licking his teeth. "Hope they find the letter I left explaining this mess." He mumbled.

When Naruto came upon the classroom door, he heard the voices of his new teammates.

"Where is he?" Sakura complained. "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago!"

"Stop complaining, you're giving me a head ach." Said Sasuke.

"S-sorry Sasuke-Kun."

Naruto opened the door and walked in casually. Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones there, which means their leader was late. Sakura looked at Naruto angrily.

"Your late." she said annoyed. Naruto ignored her and sat at the nearest seat. Sasuke looked at Naruto puzzled.

"You smell like blood." He stated blandly. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin.

"No one's impressed, even a weakling like Haruno-meat would be able to smell it." Naruto said. Sasuke looked away to the door when it opened up. In came a tall Jonin with silver hair, a mask covering everything under eyes, and a headband slanted to cover his left eye.

"Ah, you must be team seven." Said the Jonin. "I'm Kakashi, your new leader. I'll meet you all on the roof, so don't be late." The group looked at him angrily, since _he_ was late.

On the roof, the team sat on a pair of stairs while Kakashi leaned against the guard rail. "So," he began. "Let's introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes and your dreams. How about you?" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She began. "What I like, uhh… I mean the person I like is…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and giggled. "Uhh, my hobby is… my dream for the future is…" she dug her head in her hands.

"And, what do you hate?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura looked at Naruto. He wasn't even paying attention to her. "Naruto!" she said, pointing at Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to be putting your hand anywhere near me?" Naruto asked maliciously. "You remember what happened last time, right?" Sakura snapped her hand back to her chest in fear.

"And you?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"My name…" he began. "Is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look. "What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy… a certain someone."

Everything was silent. 'Just as I thought' Kakashi thought.

"You're pathetic." Said Naruto. Everyone turned to him. "you're working so hard to pull off this 'tuff guy' act, when deep down, your just a scared little human."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger. How dare he say such things to him?

"Ah, I almost forgot," Kakashi got the groups attention. "Your next."

Naruto laid back on the steps in what looked like an uncomfortable position. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like meat. I hate vegetables and my dream is to become a respectable Shinobi."

"Very good," said Kakashi. "But, why don't you tell us the truth?"

Naruto grinned, staring at the sun. "Why whatever could you mean?" he asked in an obviously fake innocent tone.

"You know what I mean." Kakashi said.

"Oh, do I have to?" Naruto said in the same tone. Kakashi stared at him blankly. "ok." Naruto said getting up. "My name _is_ Naruto Uzumaki. I like the taste of flesh and blood, but the taste of a heart is better. I hate humans, their only good for food. And my dream is to recreate my clan. Happy, meat?" Naruto stared at Kakashi who stared back. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto completely confused. What he had said was the strangest thing they ever heard.

"And?" Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah, I'm a Werewolf." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura were now in complete confusion. "Well, it looks like the humans can't believe what I'm saying. So typical of meat to do such things."

"If you're a Werewolf," Sasuke said. "Then that means you transform under the full moon."

"Pft!" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Stupid meat. A Werewolf can transform whenever they like."

"Then prove it." Sasuke said. "Transform."

Naruto growled. "I'm not your dog; I'll do it when necessary."

"Oh, Naruto?" Kakashi called. Naruto turned to him. "Would you mind getting rid of Mizuki's fingers? Their letting off an awful stench." Naruto grinned again. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a large ball of cotton.

"Mizuki?" said Sakura. "You mean our teacher?"

"No." Naruto said while pulling the cotton apart. "Mizuki your _deceased_ teacher." Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke only flinched.

"w-what?" asked Sakura.

"He attacked me, so I killed him." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said. "Mizuki's a Chunin, you're a new Genin. There's no way you could kill him."

Naruto finished removing the cotton to reveal a severed finger with a ring on it. The same ring the students would see Mizuki wearing. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened even more. "He was weak." Naruto said. Naruto held the finger up to the sun to observe it. He then pushed it in his mouth and began eating it. Sakura felt as if she was going to throw up, but didn't since she did not wish to look weak in front of Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed the last piece and looked at everyone. "Well, I hope that's enough proof for you." He said. "Because if it's not, I have three more fingers to eat."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Kakashi said. "Anyways, I want you all to meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at five AM. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke." With that, Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto turned to the other two. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Your… you r-really are a… Werewolf." Said Sakura.

Naruto did not answer because he could smell cooking meat. Naruto then disappeared without a sound.

______________________________________________________________________________

Oh my god. That's the most I've ever written in my life. Well, I hope you liked it. Please read and review.


	2. Team work

This chapter goes by a little too fast, but I wanted to get on the wave mission as fast as possible. Also I would like to thank lindon2 for being the first to review. And thank you to all who reviewed and will review.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Sasuke walked onto training ground 7 at the same time. There were three log's sticking out of the ground. They saw Naruto leaning against the middle log, eating something. As they got closer, Sakura and Sasuke could see that Naruto was eating a severed arm that ended at the elbow. He had eaten almost all the meat except for the hand. Sakura and Sasuke were disgusted, though Sasuke hid it well.

"Why do you have that?" Sakura asked, holding her stomach.

Naruto turned to them, blood dripping down his chin. He grinned at the two. "I went hunting last night." He said as he took a bite into the hand.

"What?!" Sakura shouted. "Who did you kill?!"

Naruto's grin grew bigger, exposing more blood and flesh in his teeth. He loved seeing the human scared. "Relax." He said, his grin going down. "I took a trip to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility."

"So, that's a person who was in the prison?"

"I _was_ going to visit some people on death row, when this guy tried escaping." Naruto explained. "I stopped him and, well, you can tell what happened next." Naruto finished the arm and threw it aside.

"So you really are a Werewolf?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at the Uchiha.

"I already told you, Uchiha-meat." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily. "What?" he asked.

"Uchiha-meat, that's how my honor system works." Naruto said. "As far as I'm concerned, you and Haruno-meat are just meat waiting to be eaten." Sakura shuddered at the thought of being eaten.

"If you're a Werewolf, that means you can turn others into Werewolves too, right?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I can pass the gift of Werewolves. But I don't bite anybody. I will only bite someone who has proven their worth to me. I must trust them enough, and they must want to become a Werewolf."

"What happens to someone who becomes a Werewolf?" Sasuke asked.

"They are given unimaginable power." Naruto said turning his head. "He's here."

"Whose here?" asked Kakashi. The group turned to the Jonin standing behind them.

"You're late." Sakura said.

"Well you see, I got in the path of a black cat, so I had to take the long way."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "And this black cat just happens to be at the memorial stone?" He asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "How can you tell that?" asked Sakura.

Naruto grinned at her question, which made her shudder again. "His sandals smell of lime, which is used in the cemetery to block out the smell of rotting flesh." Naruto's grin went down at the thought of non bloody meat.

"Your right," said Kakashi. "But I wouldn't expect any less from a Werewolf." Kakashi's eye closed in what the team was supposed to be a smile. "Now it's time for the exercise." Kakashi pulled out two bells and held them in front of the team. "You all have until noon to get these bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied up against a log while the other two will enjoy a delicious lunch, and be sent back to the academe. If none of you get a bell, well, you'll see. Ready… go!"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the bushes. Naruto however, stayed in front of Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the Genin.

"Aren't you going to hide?" asked Kakashi.

"First, I'd like to see what I'm working with." Naruto smiled and held up his hand. His fingernails turned to claws and small hairs grew from his face. Naruto's smile turned to a fanged grin. The transformation stopped and Naruto stretched. He had no snout or a thick coat of fur, but Naruto looked very frightening. "It's been a while since I went into my first form."

"I see." Kakashi looked at the Werewolf without shock. "But was it necessary?" Naruto's grin widened.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the Jonin, who was ready for him and elbowed him in the stomach. Naruto disappeared again and reappeared above Kakashi, swiping his claws. If it weren't for his experience, Kakashi would have been cut up, but thankfully, he was able to grab both of Naruto's arms and pinned him to the ground, holding Naruto's head down with his foot.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Kakashi asked.

Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and came running up behind Kakashi at blinding speed.

"Not at all!" Naruto yelled in a gruff voice, swinging his claws at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly pulled out a Kunai and blocked all of Naruto's attacks. Naruto stepped back and made a hand seal. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" he yelled. A large puff of smoke went off and Kakashi found himself surrounded by twenty growling Naruto's.

"Well, this may be difficult." He said.

Meanwhile, in the trees, Sakura and Sasuke watched in amazement as the Jonin fought with the Werewolf. '_How is he moving so fast?_' thought Sakura.

"So the dope moves fast, big deal." Sasuke grumbled. "I'll have the Sharingan soon, then he'll be nothing."

The battle between Naruto and Kakashi was going nowhere. Kakashi kept blocking Naruto's strikes, but Naruto showed no signs of fatigue. 'He's going too fast.' Thought Kakashi as he looked at the two hiding in the trees.

"Well," said Naruto. "I now know what to do." Naruto smiled and disappeared without a trace. Kakashi panted for a few seconds. Naruto was certainly fast. But Kakashi knew he couldn't go all out on Naruto, and it seemed the Genin knew this too.

"Where'd he go?" whispered Sakura.

"Psst! Haruno-meat." Whispered a voice from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to find Naruto too close to her for comfort. Sakura was about to scream, thinking Naruto was going to eat her or something else, but her mouth was covered by Naruto's clawed hand. "Shut up or I'll break your jaw." He whispered in an angry tone. Sakura nodded and Naruto removed his hand. "Now listen, this exercise is based on team work, so you and I are going to get Uchiha-meat and I'll tell you the plan, got it?" Sakura nodded. "Ok, follow me."

Sasuke was sitting in a nearby tree, thinking of a way he could get a bell. When suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down from his spot. When his feet hit the ground, Sasuke held out a Kunai, but was pinned to the tree by a powerful force. It was at this time that he realized that Naruto was holding him to the tree.

"What're you doing?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Taking charge, meat."

"Who said you were in charge?"

"I didn't see you move as fast as I did in the exam. I'm stronger, I'm the alpha male." Naruto said.

"That's another thing." Sasuke said, freeing himself from Naruto. "You did basic Shinobi moves in the exam, yet you can put up a fight with a Jonin."

Naruto's grin grew. "If I was to expose my true strength to them, they would better prepare themselves for a fight against me."

Sakura was surprised at this. "Really?" she asked. Naruto's grin grew into an evil smile, which made Sakura shudder again.

"Tell you what," Naruto picked up a pebble and held it between his forefinger and thumb. "If I can take this pebble from your hand, while I look away, then you'll listen."

Sasuke took the pebble from Naruto. "You know I'm just going to embarrass you, right?" Sasuke said smugly. He held out the pebble and prepared to move his hand. Naruto moved his hand towards Sasuke's with lightning speed. Sasuke moved his hand away and could feel the pebble in his hand. Sasuke smiled. "I guess you're not as fast as you claim to be."

Naruto grinned and held out his hand. In it was the pebble. Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked at what was in his hand. In his hand was a small white pebble.

"How did you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smiled.

"Alright, here's the plan." Naruto began. Sakura and Sasuke leaned in to listen, Sasuke still looking at the white pebble. "Haruno-meat, judging by your Chakra signature, I can tell you knows something about Genjutsu, right?" Sakura was a bit surprised that he could figure that out.

"Right." she said.

"Ok, how far does your Genjutsu field go?"

"My field can reach up to twenty meters." Sakura replied.

"Ok, now, have either of you heard of a Genjutsu split?" asked Naruto. The other two shook their heads. "'Sigh' humans… ok, basically it works like this. When performing Genjutsu, a person creates a field like dome around them with their mind and their Chakra. Within the dome, the person can bend the Jutsu to their will. Now, if two people who are performing a Genjutsu get close to each other, a rift is created between the two Jutsus, kind of like putting two colored circles together. If an individual was to be within the rift, it will cause their mind to split between the two realities of the Genjutsus."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Sakura.

"This is my plan." Started Naruto. "Uchiha-meat, your job is to distract Kakashi-meat.  
Haruno-meat and I will be preparing our Genjutsu to reach twenty meters. When we're ready, you need to keep Kakashi-meat busy so we can get closer. When my and Haruno-meat's Genjutsus meet, the rift will be created on Kakashi-meat. That means Haruno-meat and I must be on opposite sides. We'll make sure you're not affected by our Genjutsu. When Kakashi is confused, that will be your chance, Uchiha-meat. You will perform four Kage bushin no jutsus, just in case. Then, go for the bells. Got it?"

"This plan seems a little too complicated." Said Sakura. "How am I supposed to know how far I should be from you, it's not easy figuring out twenty meters."

"I know." Admitted Naruto. "But I can tell that this sort of thing is your specialty."

"How do you know that?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Because, the small bruises on her wrists suggest that she tends to press her hand against a desk when writing. This is obvious because her hands smell like pencil lead. Another factor is that her eyes have small bags under her eyes. This isn't from being tired, but concentration. When I pulled Mizuki's finger out yesterday, I didn't do it because I was hungry. I did it to see her observational skills. She was three meters away from me, and yet she could identify it within seconds. You were already close to me, so you had a better look then her. In short, she's very smart meat. Not as smart as a Werewolf, but pretty smart for a human."

The other two were dumbfounded, though Sasuke hid it. How could he be so observant?

"I could have come up with a better plan." Sasuke mumbled.

"That's right!" said Sakura. "Sasuke is _way_ smarter then you!"

"Ok," said Naruto, ignoring the stupidity of his teammates. "Are we ready?"

"I guess." Said Sakura.

"whatever." said Sasuke. The three ninja split up to commence their plan.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was staring at an angry Uchiha. Without a word, Sasuke attacked the Jonin with a fire ball Jutsu. Kakashi leaped into the air and dodged the fire ball. Sasuke, seeing it as his chance, threw a set of five Kunai at Kakashi.

Kakashi let the Kunai hit him; Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but a log with five Kunai in it. Sasuke whirled around to stop a fist headed towards his stomach. Sasuke tightened his grip on Kakashi's fist, and threw a few punches with his other hand. Kakashi kept dodging the hits, unaware of the two Genin closing in on him.

Finally, Kakashi was able to pin Sasuke to the ground. It was at this point did he see the Two Genin at his side. Before he knew it, Kakashi found himself between two realities.

"Uchiha-meat, get the bells." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke realized himself from the stunned Jonin and reached for the bells.

"Make some shadow clones damnit!" yelled Naruto.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand was taken by Kakashi. Kakashi threw Sasuke towards Sakura. The two collided, causing Sakura's Genjutsu to deactivate. With this done, Kakashi quickly realized himself from Naruto's Genjutsu and ran towards the Genin.

Before Kakashi could hit Naruto, he heard a sound from behind him. Two jingles. Kakashi stopped and turned his head to see Naruto holding the bells.

"How?" Kakashi asked, turning towards the Naruto he was going to attack. It poofed away in smoke.

Naruto grinned. "Let me explain so your tiny human brain can understand. What you saw _was_ my plan, but I realized that there was one problem; you have a "special ability" which allows you to get out of the most complexed Genjutsu. With that in mind, I had a shadow clone take my place. Then, everything fell into place. Once you were concentrated on my clone, I took that as an opportunity to take the bells. I, at the time, stayed hidden underground, then I simply tore through the grass with Chakra, making it as quiet as possible, and retrieved the bells."

Kakashi was impressed. Someone actually thought out, planed, and prepared for any circumstance.

"Wait a minute," said Sasuke. "You let us get hurt, so you could get the bells?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sakura.

"I needed Kakashi to be distracted long enough so I could get the chance." explained Naruto. "And as for the not telling you, I realized that the two of you were unfit to get the bells.  
Haruno-meat, you may have good Chakra control, but your physical skills are lacking, you wouldn't be able to take the bells without getting hurt. Uchiha-meat, you are strong, but you're also arrogant. And you proved it to us all. If you had followed my decoy plan, it may have succeeded. But you got cocky like all humans, doubted your opponent, and failed." Sasuke glared at Naruto furiously.

"Well," began Kakashi. "Even though Sasuke faltered from your plan, you all pass for displaying teamwork skills. But Naruto, in the future, it would be best to tell your teammates of a change in plan. Now, who wants lunch?" Kakashi looked to the memorial stone where three lunch boxes laid.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto sat down to eat. Naruto looked at his lunch with confusion.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I haven't eaten human food in five years." He said. At this, Sakura looked shocked.

"What have you been eating all this time?" asked Sakura. Naruto grinned at her. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Sakura looked at her lunch with disgust.

Naruto picked up the box and sniffed the food. To him, it smelled ok. He knew how to use chopsticks; he needed to be able to blend in after all. He picked up a piece of beef and hovered it above his tong. Sakura leaned in to see his reaction. Sasuke also looked, but tried to make it less obvious.

Naruto closed his mouth and chewed the meat. "It's alright, but not as good as flesh." He stated.

"Well at least you like it." Said Sakura.

"Naruto?" said Kakashi. Naruto cocked his head towards him. "Why don't you tell us more about Werewolves? Sakura and Sasuke may need the information in the future."

"I'd rather not." Naruto said turning to his lunch. "Besides, I'm sure you know enough to tell them."

"I'm not asking you, the third told me to ask you."

"What do you want to know?" asked Naruto. Kakashi smiled, or what looked like a smile.

"Why do Werewolves eat flesh?" asked Sakura.

"Do you want the long explanation, or the short?"

"Short."

"Because our bodies crave more meat then others, we find more satisfying meat in humans. They are also delicious."

"What abilities do you have as a Werewolf?"

"I become faster, stronger and bigger. My Chakra increases amazingly, and I heal unnaturally fast. There are other things, but you'll just have to see them first hand to understand them."

"Why do you hate humans?"

"I don't believe that has to do with Werewolves." said Naruto as he put his lunch down.

"But why do you hate them?"

"It's a long, sad, personal story, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, ok…"

"What happens under the full moon?" asked Sasuke. Everyone looked at Sasuke. Naruto's grin dropped to a serious expression.

"I will only tell you this, Uchiha-meat. You better hope to God you never see me under the full moon, because other then the site of your intestine being ripped out, it'll be the very last thing you see." Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans. "I'll be going now." And with that, he was gone.

Sasuke looked at the spot where Naruto stood. Sasuke then disappeared without a word.

"*sigh* I better go stop them from killing each other." Said Kakashi getting up and disappearing.

Sakura sat on the grass in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

In the village, Naruto was jumping from roof to roof. Behind him was Sasuke, following closely. Naruto stopped at the village gate. He walked to the guard on duty and said. "I need to leave the village to eat, you know the drill."

The guard looked at Naruto and moved to let him pass. Sasuke walked up to the guard and thought of an excuse to get by.

"I'm with him."

"How do I know that?" asked the guard.

"look, you obviously know what he is, so you either let me by to make sure he doesn't eat someone he shouldn't, or let the blood of an innocent fall on your hands."

The guard hesitated, but let Sasuke through thinking about what might happen. Sasuke continued to follow Naruto deep into the forest. Naruto stopped in a clearing filled with flowers with a small pond. Sasuke landed a few feet from Naruto; he knew his cover was blown. Naruto turned around, grinning.

"Do you know why we're here?" he asked casually.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "To fight?"

Naruto let out a soft chuckle. "No, no. I brought you here so no one could hear."

"Hear what exactly?" Said Sasuke.

"Why, the sound of you screaming when I tear your Uchiha heart out and bathe in your blood."

Sasuke didn't show any emotion at this remark. But on the inside, he was screaming to get away. "You can't kill me." He said, trying to sound intimidating. "I'm your teammate."

"True, true, but if you were to attack me, well, I'd just have to defend myself, wouldn't I?" said Naruto as he walked slowly towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move, lest he want to show fear.

"Maybe I won't attack you." Said Sasuke, trying with all his might to stay calm. But that was hard when he saw Naruto's Ocean blue eyes surrounded by white replaced with black slits surrounded by yellow.

"Oh, you will." Said Naruto, now circling around Sasuke. "You see, I know what happened to you a few years ago. What happened with… Itachi."

Sasuke felt his fear being quickly replaced with anger.

"Oh! Did you forget? Allow me to remind you. Remind you of the bloodshed. Remind you of the carnage. Remind you of the betrayal. Remind you of… the hatred." Sasuke tightened his fists. "How did it feel? To seeing the only ones who loved you killed one by one. To see the fear in their eyes as your brother cut through them like butter. To run away, because you were afraid." Sasuke put one of his hands in his Kunai pouch. Naruto stopped circling him, and stayed at Sasuke's back. Naruto decided to change now. His bones cracked and bent, but he stayed behind Sasuke, not making a sound other then the echo of his cracking bones and the tearing of flesh as his tail burst from his body. Naruto leaned forward and hovered his head beside Sasuke's ear. "You are afraid. You are pathetic. **You are weak"** Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear in a low, demonic voice.

Sasuke pulled the Kunai out from his pouch and swung it behind him. His hand was caught by a large, furry hand. Sasuke looked up in horror as a golden beast, which stood as tall as Kakashi, stared back at him. Naruto grinned.

"**Well, you've attacked me, now I'll just have to defend myself."**

Naruto pinned Sasuke to the ground, holding each arm and leg down. Sasuke was shaking now, there was no point to try to act calm, he was scared. Naruto began to focus Chakra in his feet and hands.

"**BEAST STYLE, PARALYSIS NO JUTSU!"**

Naruto got off of Sasuke and stood on his hind legs. Sasuke tried to get up, but he felt no movement in his legs and hands. He could feel them, but not move them.

Naruto grinned more at Sasuke's attempts to free himself. **"That's a regular Werewolf Jutsu"** said Naruto. **"It disables certain nerves to keep you still, yet you'll still feel the pain. Now I believe we left off me eating you."** Naruto went back on all fours and approached Sasuke's head. **"But before I eat, I think I'll take those eyes of yours"** Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's clawed fingers inched closer to Sasuke's eye, so close; Sasuke could see his reflection off Naruto's claws. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto changing back to his normal form. "What?" he said confused.

Naruto let out malicious chuckle. "You just proved me right. You're weak."

Sasuke felt movement come back to his limbs and stood up. "What do you mean?"

"You could have kept cool and ignored me, show me you're strong, but no, you let your anger take control and you could've died for it."

At that moment, Kakashi landed on the ground and stared at Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto!" yelled Kakashi. "You should know better than attacking your teammates. Even if you didn't hurt him, you still used force."

"I know, I'll talk with Hokage-Sama about it." Said Naruto before he disappeared.

At the Hokage's office, Naruto was being scolded for his acts. Sasuke was asked to be there as well.

"Naruto, I'm very disappointed with you, I thought you knew better." Said Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Sama." Said Naruto bowing.

"Naruto, I hate to do this, but Victor and Leena told me what to do. Naruto, you Sakura and Sasuke must spend at least one hour a day together. Train, study, talk, I don't care, as long as it stops your distrust in humans, then do it."

Naruto clenched his teeth tightly. "Yes, Hokage-Sama." He said slowly through his teeth.

Sasuke was not happy with this decision. "Why am I getting punished like this?!"

The Hokage looked at Sasuke. "Because you need to learn to control your anger like Naruto."

"And why does Sakura have to be added?"

"You're a team; therefore, you do things as a team."

"But-"

"No, buts. You need to learn to work together or you'll never complete simple missions."

"Yes, Hokage."

"Good, now try to get along from now on."

Naruto and Sasuke left the Hokage's office and went through sprit exits.

"meat." Mumbled Naruto.

"monster." Said Sasuke.

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of the wave mission. Please review


	3. Battle with Zabuza

Finally, the wave mission will start.

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
*sigh*  
**"Werewolf talking"  
'Werewolf or demon thinking'**

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto leaned against a tree and watched for any signs of movement. Suddenly, a small shadow appeared in his line of sight. Naruto leapt from his hiding spot and tackled the shadow to the ground. The shadow revealed itself to be a small cat. The cat hissed and scratched at Naruto. Naruto growled at the cat, causing it to stop its attacking. Sakura and an annoyed Sasuke walked up to Naruto and the cat.

"Well, it looks like the mission was a success." Said Kakashi jumping down from a tree.

"This is a waste of my abilities." Complained Naruto as he held the cat up by the skin of its neck. Kakashi looked at the Werewolf in disappointment.

"But don't you want to create your own clan?" asked the Jonin.

"What the hell does that have to do with finding cats?"

"The more missions you complete, the more people you meet. The more people you meet, the more friends you'll make. And the more friends you make-"

"-the more possible candidates are found for my clan, I know, I know!" Naruto said angrily.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's understanding. "Well then, shall we go?" he asked.

In the Hokage's office, the four watch as the cat they saved was being crushed by a very rich lady. After receiving their payment, Naruto thought of a plan to get a better mission.

"Hokage-Sama?" asked Naruto in a normal tone. The Hokage looked at Naruto with worry. He knew when Naruto used that tone, he was up to something.

"Yes?" replied the Hokage.

"Don't you think it would be wise to send us on a mission that requires us to leave the village?"

"Why would that be wise?"

"Well, if we were to leave the village, that would mean we'd have to depend on each other more, right?"

"Right…"

"And if we were more dependent on each other, it would bring us closer, right?"

The Hokage smiled. "Your very smart, Naruto."

"Why thank you, Hokage-Sama." Naruto said in the same tone. The rest of the team, except for Kakashi, were looking at the two smiling ninja with puzzled looks. All they knew was that if Naruto was smiling, it was bad.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Your all going on a C-rank mission." Replied Sarutobi.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "How?" asked Sakura.

Naruto gave her his signature grin, sending chills up her spine. "Let's just say I have a way with persuasion."

"Naruto, you're pretty creepy."

Naruto's grin grew larger.

"Anyways," said the Hokage to get the groups attention. "This is your mission. You are to escort Tazuna to the wave country for him to finish a large bridge."

At that moment, a large elderly man walked in and stared at the four. The man reeked of Sake, causing Naruto to cover his nose with disgust. "This is the *hic* the best you could get me?" complained the man known as Tazuna.

"There's this amazing thing called mouth wash, meat, ever consider using it?" said Naruto as he walked to the window to get some fresh air. Tazuna gave the sickened Genin a drunken smile.

"Now you'll all meet at the village gate at 6:00 am. Ok?" said the Hokage.

The group nodded their heads, except Naruto who was too busy freeing his lung from torture.

'Serves him right.' Thought Sasuke.

"Well if there's nothing else you need, I'll be going." Naruto leapt out window and onto the roof tops to escape the horrid stench.

At the gate waited Naruto and Tazuna, who was drunk as usual. Naruto made sure to stay far from the drunk. Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the two. Sasuke glared at Naruto in anger.

Sakura, wanting to stop the tension, spoke. "So… What's with the swords?" Sakura pointed to the crossed Katana on Naruto's back. Naruto looked away from the Uchiha.

"They belonged to my father." He said.

Sakura looked surprised. "Who's your father?"

"That's supposed to be a secret." Naruto replied.

"Oh…"

"Haruno-meat?"

Sakura looked up. "Yes?"

"Why do you ask me so many questions?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I'd like to know you more."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "I think I know why now." He said.

"Oh?"

"You're not as interested in me as you are in Werewolves. I guess I can't blame you seeing as you are a person of knowledge. And Werewolves are a superior race. It's somewhat flattering to find another person who would rather learn of the unknown, rather than seek to destroy it."

Sakura looked at Naruto with surprise. He was right; she did want to know more about Werewolves. "So, does this mean you'll help me learn more about them?" she asked with her own grin.

Naruto grinned himself. "Perhaps if you show yourself worthy of the knowledge."

"What would I have to do?"

"It depends on how I classify you as." Naruto replied. "Right now, your meat, thus calling you, Haruno-meat. After that, I would call you by your first name, then meat. After that, it's pretty much the same as your honor system works. To be worthy, well I can't tell you that or it would be easy for you."

"So, it's a challenge for knowledge?" Sakura asked with a wider grin. Naruto nodded.

"He's here." Naruto said.

"Who's he-"

"You already did that, Kakashi-meat." Naruto said annoyed.

"So I did. So, are we ready?" all the travelers glared at Kakashi. "Good!"

The three walked off as Kakashi started to talk to them about villages and the Kages. Naruto was not paying much attention.

'_***evil snicker*'**_

'_What's so funny, fox?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'_**Why Naruto-wolf, you haven't spoken with me for years.'**_ The Kyuubi's voice was filled with so much malice and death intent, it would scare a high ranking Jonin.

'_I see no reason to. You caused the humans to hate me._'

'_**Oh, did I?'**_ Kyuubi chuckled. _**'You're a Lycan, that's even worse. Face it boy, other than those mutts you call guardians, I'm all you've got.'**_

Naruto shut the Kyuubi's taunting out when they came up to a puddle in the middle of the road.

'It hasn't rained for a few days' thought Naruto who began to sniff the air. 'Ninja. Two of them. Both male. Heavily armed. Judging by the puddle, I'd say their element is water, so they're from the Rain village. Well, I haven't eaten for a few hours.'

Naruto picked up his pace so he was next to Kakashi. The two made eye contact for a split second. They both knew what was coming. They passed the puddle and were now a few feet away from it.

'_Come on, attack!_'

Suddenly, two chains came from the puddle and wrapped around Naruto and Kakashi, tearing them apart. The two poofed in a puff of smoke, leaving behind some torn up logs.

Sakura and Sasuke spun around, Kunai in hand and getting in front of Tazuna, and spotted two ninja from the rain village.

"Damnit, Brother!" shouted the one on the left. "They were replacements!"

"No matter, we'll draw them out by killing their teammates." Replied the other. The two Nin leapt at the two with their chains.

Suddenly, the ninja on the left exploded in an explosion of blood and what was left of him fell to the ground. The other ninja, horrified at his brother's death, stopped in his tracks, slipping on his brother's splattered blood, which seemed to be touching everything and everyone.

"W-WHAT THE!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked to see the attacker. Behind where the ninja use to stand, there was Naruto, covered in blood, grinning his sadistic grin, licking the blood off his hand.

"YOU BASTURD! I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted the ninja as he leapt at Naruto. Naruto merely sidestepped and grabbed the ninja's arm as it went by his shoulder. Naruto swung the ninja over his head and slammed the ninja into the ground. Naruto then pinned the ninja down the same way he pinned Sasuke, only he remained in his human form.

Kakashi came from a nearby bush and looked at the mess. "Naruto, I appreciate you saving your teammates, but did you really have to kill the man?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "There's no fun in tying them up and leaving them, like you would have done." Naruto replied. "Now," Naruto returned his attention back to the ninja. "Who sent you?"

The ninja looked at Naruto with fear. How could a child contain so much killing intent? "I-I won't tell." The ninja scoffed.

"I'll tell you what," began Naruto. "If you tell me who sent you, I'll let you go."

The ninja looked at what was left of his brother and turned back to Naruto. "You swear you won't?" he asked.

"I swear on my human heart."

"Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto grinned. "The Demon of the Mist. Well, you've outlasted your usefulness to me. Any last words?"

The ninja's eyes widened. "You said-"

"I swore on my _human_ heart. Guess what? **I'm not human."** Naruto tore his now formed claws into the ninja's throat, killing him slowly.

While the rest of the team was talking to Tazuna about the mission, Naruto pulled out a small scroll from his pocket. He began writing seals on the scroll with the dead ninja's blood. Naruto stood up to face his team. Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

"Aren't you going to eat him?" she asked.

"Not hungry." Naruto stated. Sakura sighed in relief at the news of not seeing Naruto tear through another human.

"Well," said Kakashi, looking at his team. "Now we need to decide whether to continue the mission or not. What do you think?"

"I'm fine with it." Said Sakura.

"Whatever." Sasuke looked at the bodies.

"Sure." Replied Naruto.

"Well, it's unanimous." The group continued their mission.

While they were walking, Tazuna explained his country's problems. But Naruto couldn't care less about some weak country struggling with some Gato guy. He did listen when Tazuna mentioned that Gato had lots of men. At that, Naruto spoke up. "smorgasbord." He said with a grin. Sakura shuddered at the thought of all those people being eaten.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke threw a kunai in a bush. The group looked at him suspiciously. Naruto went to see the Kunai's target. He arose from the bush holding a white snow bunny.

"Well, looks like you're not completely useless after all, Uchiha-meat." said Naruto. "You actually caught a shinobi bunny."

"Shinobi bunny?" said Sakura.

Naruto broke the bunny's neck and tossed it aside. "Have you ever heard of shinobi animals?" asked Naruto as the group continued.

"You mean like those dogs some shinobi carry around?"

"Right. Well, there can be any sort of shinobi animal. Their trained in the shinobi arts and will work alongside a ninja. Some ninja can even learn Jutsus that allow them to switch minds with the animal and use the animal's body to scout ahead unnoticed."

"How do you know all this?" asked Sakura.

"For six years I chose to correct an ongoing problem with my kind."

"And that would be?"

"A secrete." Naruto grinned. "But that's not important." Naruto's grin faded into a serious expression. "Kakashi, you saw the bunny's fur, so you must know what I mean."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, that was a snow bunny."

"What's wrong with a snow bunny?" asked Sakura.

"Let me answer your question with another question." Said Naurto. "What season is it now?"

"Summ...er."

Naruto grinned. "I think the meat actually gets it."

Sakura glared at Naruto. "I'll get you to stop calling me that."

"I doubt it. You have to prove yourself use...ful. HIT THE FLOOR!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's heads and jumped to the floor. The second they touched the ground, a giant saber flew over their heads and sunk itself into a tree. On top of the saber stood a tall man with greenish skin. He wore green corduroy pants and cowhide leg and arm warmers. He had spiky hair and his face was covered from his nose down in white bandages.

"Momochi Zabuza" said Naruto, while standing up. "Or should I call you the "Demon of the Mist"?"

Zabuza turned to face Naruto. "And I believe your Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said. "Or should I call you "Deathtrap"?"

Naruto grinned. "So that's what their calling me."

"It looks like today your finally going to die."

"Kakashi-meat, how would you like me to stop calling you meat?" Naruto said without looking away from Zabuza.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "I'd like nothing more." He replied.

"Well then, prove yourself to me and show me how a Jonin fights."

"Gladly." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared on Zabuza's saber and began throwing punches. Meanwhile, Naruto was preparing to transform.

"Haruno-meat, Uchiha-meat, protect Tazuna-meat!" yelled Naruto as he removed his shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura, who was facing the other way.

"You expect me to transform in my clothes? They'll rip."

"Wait. You're going to transform?"

"Yeah. Oh, word of advice, plug your ears, this isn't going to be pleasant." Naruto said as his jaw snapped.

"By the way," asked Sasuke, who was watching the transformation with interest. "What did he mean when he called you death trap?"

Naruto quietly laughed while holding his stomach. The transformation may not be painful for him, but it isn't very comfortable. "While I was training with Victor and Leena, I got into the habit of laying intricate traps, er! For people to fall into. Then I'd eat whoever got trapped. That gave me an A-rank in the bingo book. I never got to, erk! Set off my final trap, Leena told me we had to go back to Konoha. Hokage-Sama eliminated the bounty in fire country and two **other countries. *Huff Huff* There **_**are **_**some people who would like to collect the money. You can look now."**

Sakura turned to see in Naruto's place, a tall golden furred animal. Naruto turned to Sakura and grinned. "Naruto?!" she shouted.

"**In the flesh, er, fur."** Naruto said. Naruto walked over to his katana and pulled the swords from their sheathes. Sakura and Sasuke stared in awe as Naruto twirled the blades in his hands. **"Ok,"** Naruto leaned in towards the two. **"I have a plan."**

"Does this one involve tricking us again?" asked Sasuke.

"**No, I swear o****n my Werewolf heart it's not. Uchiha-meat, I need you to check out the trees in the area, there's a ninja hiding in the trees. He's male, 4'5, wearing a mask of some sort. He has needles on him, so take this."** Naruto tossed Sasuke a small scroll. **"Open that and a chakra barrier will protect you for fifteen minutes. Haruno-meat, I need you to keep close to Tazuna-meat. Create a Genjutsu barrier around you. Make it ten feet around so you can use the extra chakra to make the jutsu more potent."** Naruto looked at Sasuke.** "You can find one little boy in fifteen minutes, can't you?"**

Sasuke growled at Naruto. "You can handle a little ninja with a sword, can't you?" Sasuke asked.

"**No, I don't think I can…"** Naruto replied with a frown. Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked by this.

"What do you mean?!" asked Sakura in a worried voice.

Naruto sighed. **"That "ninja" is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He's a far better swordsmen then me. But I'll do what I can."** And with that, Naruto jumped into the fight Kakashi and Zabuza started. Sasuke jumped into the trees, looking for the boy Naruto described. And Sakura was setting up her Genjutsu.

"You people don't screw around, do you?" asked Tazuna.

"We try to do are best." Sakura answered.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just joined the fight against Zabuza. The missing Nin looked at Naruto with mild surprise. "When they called you a monster, they weren't kidding." Stated Zabuza, as he blocked a slash from Naruto's jagged sword.

"**And when they called you a demon, it looks like they **_**were**_** kidding."** Replied Naruto.

"You best watch that tong of yours; I might have to cut it out."

"**You mean like this!"** Naruto threw a jab in an open spot in Zabuza's sword and pierced through his skull. Zabuza turned to water and appeared on the nearby lake. Kakashi ran towards the Nin, only to be stopped by Naruto grabbing his shoulder.

"**Kakashi-meat, he specializes in water jutsu, remember? He just wants you to be on his plane of the fight."**

"Then what do we do?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto grinned and said. **"You know any electric jutsu?"** as if it were a question.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He saw what Naruto was getting at. Without any hesitation, Kakashi charged up his Chidori. He put an extra amount of chakra in it, he wanted this to kill.

Meanwhile, in the trees, Sasuke was searching for this ninja. Tired of playing cat and mouse, as he could tell the person was avoiding him, he shouted. "come on, we both know why we're up here, so just make it easier, and show yourself, I kind of want to fight today."

As if on cue, a ninja wearing a mask and white robe dropped down on a branch. "How did you know I was here?" asked the ninja.

"My teammate told me about you." Sasuke stated.

"Well, you have no reason to fight with me; I am Haku the hunter Nin. I'm looking for Momochi Zabu-"

"Save it, I know your working for Zabuza, according to my teammate, you reek of his scent." Haku was taken aback by the boy's knowledge, but eventually got back to normal.

"Very well, let the fight begin!" upon saying 'begin' Haku threw five needles at Sasuke's heart.

'This better work.' thought Sasuke as he put chakra into the scroll. The needles that Haku threw hit against an invisible wall.

"W-What?" exclaimed Haku.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like you're about to die young."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no other choice." Haku disappeared and suddenly, Sasuke was surrounded by twenty or so ice mirrors. In each mirror, Haku held his needles and proceeded to throw them at Sasuke, who smiled at the fun he was going to have.

Suddenly, the mirrors melted, and Haku sprang from the water. "Zabuza-Sama!" he yelled. Sasuke, completely pissed that he didn't get to fight, chased after Haku.

At the lake, Kakashi was charging up his Chidori. While Kakashi was preparing the attack, Naruto thought of a plan on how to make it more lethal. Naruto went through a series of hand seals to fast to track. He stopped on Inu, and shouted while punching the water. **"Water style: ****kago** **tori no Jutsu!" (1)**

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Zabuza. The figure was made of water and had what looked like giant wings instead of arms. The figure wrapped its wings around Zabuza and restrained him. Zabuza was taken by surprise as he was concentrating on dodging Kakashi's attack.

The figure, still holding the Nuke Nin tightly, slid across the water's surface and came to a halt when it was two feet from Naruto and Kakashi.

"What is that thing?" asked Kakashi, still charging his Chidori.

Naruto smiled. **"That, Kakashi-meat, is my caged bird jutsu. It is used to capture an enemy on water. The best thing is it can't be sensed since it the chakra used to make it is too small. But it's strong enough to hold a Chunin for twenty four hours. It _should_ hold Zabuza for a good two minutes."**

"Which is all the time I need to finish this." Commented Kakashi.

Kakashi reared his arm back and prepared to strike. "CHIDORI!" he screamed as he threw his arm forward. The Chidori hit the water, but Zabuza wasn't in it. The Chidori caused the bird to explode.

Naruto and Kakashi looked over to see a hunter Nin above Zabuza, who had three needles in his neck.

"It seems I got here just in time." Said Haku.

"***sniff, sniff* you're working with him."** Naruto said.

"W-What?!" asked Haku.

"**you reek of his scent, you don't dress in the appropriate attire for a hunter nin from Mist, or any hidden village for that matter, and you only hit some pressure points on his neck that will render him unconscious, not dead. A **_**real**_** hunter Nin would have gone for the kill."**

Haku was amazed that these ninja knew so much. "Very well…" said Haku. "What are we to do? You are low on chakra, I'm sure, and I have plenty to spare."

Naruto began to giggle, then chuckle, then he broke out into a full out Kira evil laugh. Everyone, including Kakashi, looked at Naruto in confusion. **"HAHAHAHAHA *inhale* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You *snicker* did you actually try to intimidate me? Oh my God. You have to be the dumbest hunk of meat I've ever met in my entire life! I can't believe you actually tried to intimidate a Werewolf! How stupid can you be! I have more than enough chakra to not only kill you and Zabuza, but I even have enough to slaughter my team, our client, and his entire village before I decide to take a lunch-break."**

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. Was he serious? He had that much chakra? And more importantly, what was that about going on a killing spree?! He stopped laughing to say. **"Tell you what. I'm in a good mood today. We'll let you go since you're **_**clearly**_** in no condition to fight."**

Haku was insulted, but took the opportunity to pick up Zabuza and make a getaway.

The group looked at Naruto. "Do you really have _that_ much chakra?" asked Sakura.

Naruto couldn't answer her question, as he fell to the ground, as did Kakashi. Inside Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi was laughing. _**"It's so funny to see that Naruto-wolf hasn't noticed that the full moon is out in a week."**_ The Kyuubi snickered with malice at Naruto's unawareness of the time of day.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long. I'm not going to lie, I was lazy. Also, I would like some suggestions on parings. I intend to have a few in this fiction. But for now, I need advice on a Naruto/. I'm thinking of Naruto/Hinata. But I've also thought of other possible candidates. Now I don't want any Yaoi parings. And they have to be roughly the same age as Naruto, so no NaruAnko or such. But I am willing to make parings between the adults, though it will be small since this fiction revolves around Naruto becoming stronger and recreating his clan. Also, I think I should add a little more Sasuke bashing, what do you think? Anyways, I'll see you all later then.

**(1)** means "caged bird".


	4. Full moon's efect

Yep, I've updated. In this chapter, you'll find out what happens to Naruto under the full moon. Enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto awoke to birds chirping and the sun gracing his face. To most people, this would be the ideal way to wake up. To Naruto, the annoying little appetizers are too loud for his sensitive ears, and the sun is just a giant fire ball that makes everything and everyone hot and smelly.

Naruto looked down to find himself in a small bed on the floor with a thin sheet covering him. The house he was in reeked of Tazuna's scent, as well as two other scents that carried his scent. One a small child, the other a women, most likely in her thirties.

The door opened and Naruto grabbed a Kunai, ready to defend himself. Instead of an actual threat, Sakura came in. Naruto dropped the Kunai, knowing she posed no threat.

"Oh, you're up." Said Sakura.

"Yeah. Where's Kakashi?"

Sakura looked a little shocked at how Naruto addressed Kakashi. "What did you call him?"

"You heard me, Sakura-meat."

Sakura was even more shocked that Naruto used her first name. "What?"

"I saw the Genjutsu you cast. You would have the victim eaten alive by Werewolves and then buried alive. You have a pretty sick mind, and I respect that. So, I will call you Sakura-meat."

"Does that mean you'll answer more questions?"

"Sure." Answered Naruto, sitting up to prepare the questioning.

"What happens if someone tried to pull at your fur?"

"They'd feel as if they were pulling on razor sharp needles."

"Really?" asked Sakura. "What if one of your teammates brushes by you?"

"Well, I'm sure you know it's not wise to even get that close to a Werewolf in the first place, right?"

"Are there any major differences between humans and Lycanthropes?" Naruto began to chuckle his malicious chuckle. "What?" asked Sakura.

"I haven't heard that term in months. But to answer your question, there is one universal difference between us. Fear."

"Fear?"

"Werewolves, when bitten or born, are free from the three main human fears."

"Three main fears? What are they?"

"The fear of that which we cannot control, being afraid of having no power over all. Werewolves let their clan head worry about power. Second is the fear of the unknown, fearing an unknown threat. Werewolves see no point in fearing something that poses no threat or remains unknown. And the last, and most important, fear of death, fearing life's end. Werewolves are immortal, but if they somehow _do_ die, their being more intune with nature allows them to embrace death, not fear it."

"Now, I have a question for you."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said. "Oh, ok."

"What do you see in him?"

"Who, Kakashi- Sensei?"

"No, the Uchiha-meat."

"W-Why do you ask?"

"If I'm going to be working with humans, I might as well try to figure them out."

"I don't know, I like him because he's cool." Sakura looked down to her lap in embarrassment.

"No he's not."

Sakura shot her head up in surprise. "Yes he is!"

"Your idea of cool is someone who is power hungry, hot headed, impatient, and above all else, a drama queen?"

"He's not like that!"

"Yes, he is all that and more."

"Look, never mind that." Said Sakura, trying to change the subject. "What happens to you under the full moon? I know you said that we should prey never to see you under it, but I'd like to know."

Naruto tilted his head down, casting a shadow over his eyes and nose, but not his mouth. He gritted his sharp teeth together. "The monster gets out…" he whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Naruto looked up, a smile on his face, but the smile didn't look honest, it looked forced and pained. "I'm going to check on Kakashi." Naruto stood up and stretched.

Sakura blushed and bolted out the door screaming. "PUT SOME DANM CLOTHES ON!"

Naruto looked down at himself and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. He shrugged and went to put his clothes, which he found next to his bed, on. 'She loves that emo so much, yet freaks out at something she's going to eventually see when she's married. I really am never going to understand humans.' He thought as he put on his jeans. As soon as Naruto finished dressing, he left his room in order to get some food. For some reason, Naruto felt he had a deeper hunger.

When Naruto left the room, he bumped into Sasuke. Naruto didn't know why, but the second he made contact with the Uchiha heir, he got mad. Who was he to bump into Naruto?  
"Move your ass, meat!" Naruto shoved by an enraged Sasuke, but who cares?

Naruto went down a few stairs to see a medium sized room. In the small kitchen area was a tall woman with long black hair. At a small table on the floor, Kakashi and Sakura sat eating breakfast. Behind the door to the outside, a small child hid, peeking in at the group.

"Oh, Kakashi, there you are." Said Naruto, sitting down at the table.

"Kakashi looked at the Werewolf strangely. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"You heard me."

"Well, what did you need?"

"I was wondering when you're going to train us? And how long was I out?"

"You were out for almost a week, Dope." Naruto didn't need to turn his head to know who said that. But, anger somehow got the better then him, and he whipped his head towards the Uchiha.

"I didn't ask you, stupid meat!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto," said a concerned Kakashi. Naruto turned to his teacher. "What's gotten into you?"

Naruto held his head as if he had a head ach. "I don't know. I'm hungry, angry, and ti…red… oh no!"

As if on cue, Naruto's skin paled. "What?" asked Kakashi.

"Where's your calendar?!" Naruto asked the woman.

"Over there." The woman pointed to the wall to Naruto's right.

Suddenly, Naruto leapt from his chair and bolted to the piece of paper on the wall. He slammed his hands on the wall at the sides of the calendar. Naruto eyed the dates, trying to find today. He stopped at the correct date, and Naruto's pupils shrank to the size of an ant's head.

"NO!" he shouted as he fell to the ground against the wall, tarring the wallpaper with his now formed claws.

Kakashi and Sakura ran to Naruto's aid, Sakura kneeling down to check on her teammate, Kakashi to see what caused this outburst. When Kakashi looked at the date, his visible eye widened.

Kakashi turned to the woman. "Is this calendar accurate, Tsunami-San?" The woman known as Tsunami nodded. "But, it says the full moon is tonight…"

"Well yes." Answered Tsunami. "This _is_ the land of Wave; full moons seem to come early, why?"

"This is bad." Commented Kakashi. "Tsunami, do you have a basement?"

"Yes, why?"

"Naruto, come with me."

Kakashi lead the Gennin to the basement. It was dark and had a cupboard full of Sake. The cement floor was ice cold. Kakashi pulled from his vest, a small summoning scroll. He spread it across the floor and began performing hand seals.

"We have the whole day before sun down." Kakashi stated as he went through the hand seals. "We'll do some training then. Two hours before sun down, I'll put you on this!" Kakashi slammed his hands on the scroll. From the scroll, a pentagram formed on the cement floor. In the triangles of the pentagram were hundreds of seals. In the center of the symbol was a Kanji for 'Restrain'.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "It's great to see you have that, Kakashi. That seal is supposed to be next to impossible to perform, even _with_ the Sharingan. I know only four people who can do it. Sarutobi, Leena, Victor, and Jiraiya."

Sakura and Sasuke entered the basement wondering about the noise. When they saw the seal they were awestruck. "Sensei," said Sakura. "What is that?"

"Salvation." Naruto answered.

The two Genin looked at Naruto confusedly. "It will restrain Naruto during the full moon tonight." Kakashi answered.

"Why does he need to be restrained?"

"It's a secret." Naruto answered. Sakura scowled at Naruto. Another secret.

"Naruto," Kakashi began. "You'll have to tell them what happens to you sooner or later."

"I prefer never." Naruto retorted. Kakashi sighed and went to walk upstairs.

"Meet me outside in five minutes." He said half way up the staircase.

In the forest, the three Genin and their Sensei were preparing to train. "Ok Naruto." Kakashi said. "Over the week we've gone over chakra control. Sasuke and Sakura are able to climb trees without their hands and walk on water."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, dope." Said Sasuke. "Can you do THIS?!" Sasuke ran up a tree and hung from the bottom of a branch without using his hands, smirking as if it was an accomplishment. "Or how about THIS?!" Sasuke jumped from the underside of the branch and landed on a nearby pond's surface.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Nope, I can't do that." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke grinned. "So, I guess Werewolves aren't so much better than humans after all." Sasuke said.

Naruto wasn't stupid to fall for Sasuke's obvious trap to piss him off. So, Naruto just walked away waving his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto wanted to have as much restraint as possible. Though, he'd love nothing more than to show that little bastard a close up of his claws for insulting Werewolves.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke. Naruto stopped and turned around, evil smile on. "Please show us your chakra control abilities."

"Oh, but Kakashi, the Uchiha-meat is so proud, you don't want me to damage his pride." Kakashi glared at Naruto with his visible eye. "Fine."

Naruto walked up to a large tree and put his hands behind his back. He then walked up the tree slowly, keeping his hands behind his back as if he were taking a stroll. Naruto turned around and sat on the tree's side, concentrating chakra in the right places.

Naruto hopped off the tree and went to walk to the pond. Instead of walking on the water's surface bare foot, like Sasuke, Naruto stepped onto the water with his sandals. Sasuke stared at Naruto jealously. "You said you couldn't do this." Sasuke said annoyed.

"No, I said I couldn't do what _you_ did. I couldn't suck that much at chakra control even if I tried." Naruto grinned at a fuming Uchiha.

"What else can you do?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm practicing chakra gliding."

"Really?" Kakashi said. "That's supposed to pretty hard, even for a Werewolf."

"It is." Naruto answered. "I'm only able to glide for ten seconds."

"Would you mind showing us?" Kakashi asked interested in how someone so young could learn a form of chakra control.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto said in a bored tone. He expected to be _taught_, not teaching. Naruto jumped from the pond to the tree Sasuke was on earlier. He stood on a large branch and closed his eyes to concentrate. Naruto jumped off the tree, but instead of falling fast, he glided down towards the ground, a mass of blue chakra forming around his feet.

Naruto landed on the grass softly, panting heavily. "Are you ok?" asked Sakura in a concerned voice.

"I'm *huff* fine." Naruto reassured. "I'm just *huff* tired. The full moon's getting *huff* closer."

"Well, we have all day to train." Kakashi said. "But you should probably take a break."

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed, walking to leave the group to their training. After a while, Naruto found a nice spot for him to rest. It was full of sun. Though Naruto found the sun annoying, nothing was better to him right now then the moon's opposite.

Naruto laid down on the soft grass and tried to sleep. After thinking about some of the memories he had, Naruto finally drifted off into sleep. Naruto didn't realize it, but as he was he slept, he transformed into his second form.

A few hours later, a boy, roughly fifteen, watched Naruto sleep. The boy walked out of the shadow of the tree he was next to, revealing himself to be Haku. Haku walked up to Naruto, reaching into his Kimono and pulling his newly purchased silver Senbon.

Haku held the Senbon to Naruto's throat. Haku withdrew his hand when it brushed against Naruto's fur. Haku examined his hand to find several punctures in it. Suddenly, Naruto sprang up and held Haku by the throat, pinning him to the ground.

Naruto growled at the new threat, but released him, leaving small punctures on his neck. "Why did you let me go?" asked Haku as he sat up.

Naruto looked over to Haku and chuckled. **"Because, I saw your pain."** Naruto stated.

"What?"

"**I could see the pain in your eyes, there's no point in killing someone who won't feel emotional pain from it. Besides, I'm not in the 'killing mood' today."**

Haku slightly lowered his guard. "You seem upset, why?" he asked in a compassionate tone.

"**Heh heh. I don't think a human can understand what I'm going through."** Naruto stated.

"You could try."

"***sigh* I don't think so."**

"Is it about the full moon?" Haku asked.

Naruto whipped his head up. **"Maybe…"** he said.

"I won't ask anymore, I was told about Werewolves by my grandfather, before he died."

"**Then you should know what's going to happen tonight."**

"Yes, I do."

"**Well?"** asked Naruto. **"What's your advice? You seem to have all the answers."**

"No one knows all the answers. And I don't have advice for you. I can't understand what you're going through, but I can understand pain, both physical, and emotional. And, I know that the only to get by that pain is to find someone precious."

"**Everyone who became precious ended up fearing me, or dying. So… I found it better to not make anyone precious; otherwise, I'll end up hurting them. I'm not nice, I can admit that. I kill, hurt, and eat everyday without remorse. But… why is it when someone gets too close to me, they get hurt? I don't want to hurt them, but I do, and they leave. So how the hell am I supposed to find precious people, if all I do is hurt them?!"** Naruto shouted angrily. **"HOW?!"**

"I'm afraid you'll have to find the answer yourself." Haku said while getting up. "I can tell you this," Haku turned to Naruto. "When you find someone precious, I mean someone your willing to die for; you'll become stronger, maybe strong enough to withstand the moon's command."

And with that, Haku left. Naruto looked around him and realized it was half an hour until sundown. **"SHIT!"** Naruto cursed. Naruto saw his torn clothes and reached his clawed hand into his torn pant pocket, pulling out a small scroll. After putting some chakra into it, the scroll poofed away and was replaced with a fresh set of Naruto's clothing.

After dressing himself, Naruto went back to Tazun's house. He went inside the house and looked around the room. "Hello?" he called. "Sakura-meat? Uchiha-meat? Kakashi?" no response. Naruto shrugged and headed downstairs. There, he undressed and knelt in the pentagram.

The seal glowed red as a bit of early moonlight from a window graced it. 'Ok, all I have to do is transform in this thing, and it'll restrain me to the floor for the night.' Naruto thought. 'No innocent death, no regret, no-' Naruto was interrupted when he heard something from upstairs.

"AHHHH!" screamed who he assumed to be Tsunami. "Who are you?!"

"Heh heh." Laughed a man. "We're Gato's men, and we're gonna reunite you with your husband."

'I'm sure they'll be fine' Naruto reasoned.

"In other words, we're gonna kill you. Now where's that brat?"

'Well, they won't find the child.'

"Hey, I found the kid!" yelled a voice.

'Well, I'm sure he can get away.'

"Hey, I got him!"

'Fuck.' Naruto got out from his position and ran up stairs, transforming along the way.

He saw two men holding swords to Tsunami and her son's neck's. One of the men turned around and said. "What the fuck ar-" and that was all he could say before Naruto punched his clawed hand through the man's head, splattering his brain matter allover Tsunami and her son.

Naruto took his hand from the man's head and with a swift movement of his claws, the other man was beheaded. Naruto looked at the two shaking family members. He put his hands together to form a hand seal and transformed into his human form through transformation jutsu, making sure to make the transformation have clothes.

"**Sorry for the scare,"** Naruto lied, trying to mask his gruff voice. **"I needed to be something with claws. Where's my team?"**

After cleaning the blood and chunks of brain off herself and her son, Tsunami told Naruto that his team went to battle Zabuza on the bridge, which she told him how to get to. Naruto now had a tough choice to make. Stay here and allow his team to most likely die, or go and save them, only to be caught under the full moon and most likely kill them. Naruto couldn't care less if his team died, but Sarutobi would be pissed, and Naruto respected the man too much to anger him.

Then Naruto realized something, Kakashi had another seal on him. He remembered smelling a strange scent radiating from Kakashi's bottom right third column scroll slot. Naruto remembered that smell from when he traveled with Leena and Victor.

Naruto bolted downstairs and grabbed his clothes and transformed back, dispelling his jutsu. He then ran upstairs and out the front door.

On the bridge, Team seven was in pretty bad shape. Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him by Haku and his crystal ice mirrors, even _with_ his newly attained Sharingan. Sasuke no longer had the scroll Naruto gave him as it was used up a week ago.

Sakura was being attacked in the mirrors, but not taking as much damage as Sasuke.

Kakashi had Zabuza held down by some summon dogs, and was concentrating his chakra into his right hand.

Just then, Naruto appeared from the forest, huffing. Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked Naruto, both eyes widened. "Naruto!" yelled Kakashi. What are you doing here?! You're going to transform! We can handle our selves!"

"_You_ can." Naruto said. "But what about Sakura-meat and Uchiha-meat?!"

"I'll help them when I can; you need to Shunshin back so you can get ready!" Kakashi answered.

Naruto was hesitant but he knew what to do. Naruto ran so quickly you'd miss it in a blink towards Zabuza.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto ignored his teacher; he had to kill one of them so Kakashi could help the others. Naruto knew that Kakashi wouldn't be able to fight Haku after using the Chidori, while also protecting two Genin.

"You have the Seal of Pain on you damnit!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi was pretty surprised that he actually forgot the Hokage gave him an extra, and dangerous, seal for Naruto.

"Ok…" Kakashi said before backing away from Zabuza. Kakashi may be strong, but he knew better then to get in-between a Werewolf and its target/next meal.

Naruto was only ten feet from Zabuza; he lifted his hand, which was now pulsing with blue chakra. Haku tried to defend Zabuza by appearing in front of Naruto, but Naruto tore the ninja in half and raised his hand again, running towards Zabuza.

*RRRRRIIIIIIPPPP!* everything was quiet. Kakashi put his Hittai-ate back to its normal position. This battle was over. Sakura and Sasuke looked on in horror at what their teammate did. Naruto had forced his entire arm through Zabuza's chest. Zabuza slumped over and fell to the ground as Naruto pulled his arm from the missing Nin's chest cavity.

"*clap clap clap* well done." Said a voice. The group looked to the end of the bridge that was yet to be finished. A short man stood wearing a black tuxedo and held a cane in a casted arm. Behind him was a group of ninja.

"Gato." Kakashi growled.

"In the flesh." Gato answered with a grin. Haku had told Gato that they were defeated by a group of ninja and a Werewolf, so Gato hired forty B-A class missing Nin. "So, you're the big bad wolf I've been told about." Gato looked at a growling Naruto. "You look as scary as a wet-"

Gato was interrupted by a set of claws tearing his face off and sent him over the bridge. The assailant, who was a shadow clone Naruto, poofed away.

"Kitten?" Naruto finished Gato's last words. "Kakashi," Naruto looked at his teacher. "How many do you think you can take?"

"More than this." Kakashi said.

"Yeah well *Thump thump!* AHH!" Naruto fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Kakashi's eyes widened in realization of what was happening, the full moon was taking affect.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled running up to her comrade. "Are you alright?!"

"**Stay back!"** Naruto yelled in a deep tone, even though he was in his human form.

Kakashi distanced himself and Sakura from Naruto. "This isn't going to be pretty." He said. "I suggest you two look away, it's a bad experience to see.

And so it began…

Naruto screamed in pain as his knees popped backwards. His fingers and toes snapped and bent into his hands and feet, turning his hands and feet into fleshy paws. His nails cracked as claws spawned from their underside, tearing his nails off and sharp, black claws curled to the ground. Naruto threw up from the horrible pain, and it only got worse. His ears stretched their way up his head, forming into furless wolf ears. His nose turned black and wet. His jaw popped and cracked, pushing forward and snapped one last time before forming a snout. His teeth fell from his mouth. His gums bled as long, sharp fangs tore their way to air. His skin stretched and his muscles tore. He was a LOT bigger then when he normally was a Werewolf. Naruto was now eight-ninths as tall as Kakashi, even though Naruto was standing on all fours. Naruto's fangs were MUCH larger than they were normally. Naruto howled in pain as fur tore from his skin. Instead of his shiny gold fur, Naruto wore a thick coat of dark, dull, yellow fur which was twice as long as his normal fur.

Sakura fell on her butt in fear, shaking. "N-Na-Naruto?" she asked in shaky breaths.

The creature known as Naruto looked at the trembling Sakura. Through his eyes, he didn't see Sakura his teammate, he saw first meal. His eyes, which were yellow with black slits for pupils, didn't see anything around him like the ground, sky, or the trees. He could only see things that had blood in their veins, and meat on their bones.

Instead of people with descriptive features like hair, clothes, and eyes, Naruto saw the muscle tissue and the heart. Naruto growled at the meat known as Sakura.

"N-Naruto, it's me, Sakura." Sakura said.

"Don't try to reason with him Sakura." Kakashi warned.

Naruto went to run at Sakura and tear her apart, but he stopped half way. '_No!_' thought Naruto deep inside. 'If I kill that one, Sarutobi will hate me. Leena and Victor will be disappointed with me. I have to get control, just for a few seconds!'

'_**Don't even try, wolf'**_ said the Kyuubi. _**"I'm in control now."**_

Flashback…

"When you find someone precious, I mean someone your willing to die for; you'll become stronger, maybe strong enough to withstand the moon's command."

End Flashback…

'_Danmit! I don't have any precious people.'_ Naruto mentally shouted.

Naruto walked slowly up to Sakura, teeth bared.

'_But…'_ Naruto thought. _'I will make some!'_

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the ninjas. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the forty ninjas. He turned to Kakashi and tried his best to speak. **"KAAAAASHHHIIIII!"** he said in an incredibly feral, demonic voice. **"SEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!"**

Kakashi was more than surprised. First Naruto transforms in front of him, then takes control, THEN speaks. Then Kakashi realized what Naruto was saying. 'Kakashi, seal!' Kakashi was amazed at how stupid he had been to forget his trump card in such an emergency.

Kakashi pulled out a small scroll from one of his many slots, and tossed it at Naruto. The second it hit the ground, a large, blue dome went around Naruto and the ninjas, trapping the ninjas in.

"What is that." Asked Sasuke, who finally got himself together after shitting himself in fear.

"That is a special scroll created by Werewolves themselves." Kakashi explained. "It was their idea to make the people around them safe. The seal is written in silver ink, which means it will keep Naruto in there. I can keep it up for as long as I want."

"K-Kakashi-Sensei?" asked a still afraid Sakura. "What happened to Naruto?"

"*sigh* He was afraid you'd find out. Under the full moon, a Werewolf will transform into their 'inner beast'. This allows the Werewolf to release its natural animal that they all have. The transformation is the most painful thing they go through in their lives, and the pain increases over the years. In this beast form, Werewolves have no control of what they do. Naruto doesn't see your skin or clothes of hair, his eyes only show him your muscle and heart, so don't blame him for what he does in this state."

"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"All Jonins know about Werewolves, in case they ever fight one, though Werewolves live VERY far away, so it's not likely to happen."

Meanwhile, the missing ninjas were trying to attack Naruto, but all their weapons broke against his fur.

'_Alright Kyuubi, you can take my body now, my team is safe.'_ Naruto said.

'_**You have won this round, Wolf. I'd dig through the floor, but that danm seal is a sphere.'**_ The Kyuubi hissed, taking control.

Naruto, or Kyuubi's eyes opened in the real world and found himself being attacked by some pathetic ninjas. The Kyuubi tore the men apart. Within seconds, the blue dome had turned purple. Nothing but growls and screams escaped the shield.

The next morning, Kakashi stood at the dome. He released the shield, and blood splattered to the ground. In a mass of blood, a bones, and intestine, was Naruto. Naruto was naked, but you wouldn't notice it looking at him.

Naruto was covered in blood from head to toe. He had a set of small and large intestine slung around his neck like a necklace. He turned to his teacher. "They know, don't they?" he asked.

"Afraid so." Kakashi answered. "Come on; let's get you into some clothes." Kakashi tossed Naruto a large white towel.

After Naruto took a bath he got into an extra pair of clothes. He put his swords, which he regretted that he didn't use much, over his back. When he left the house, he saw his teammates waiting for him.

"Hi." He said.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"It's ok, I can't blame you."

"No!" shouted Sakura. "Sure, I'm afraid of what _that_ was, and I am a little afraid of you, but I still want us to be friends."

Naruto was taken aback. "S-Sakura…"

Sakura smiled. "You just called me Sakura!"

Naruto smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Alright," Said Kakashi. "I hate to break up this fuzzy moment, but we need to get back to Konoha."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and Sasuke hmfed as the four walked back to their village.

______________________________________________________________________________

Why did I finish this one earlier than usual? I read your reviews and got so excited, I started writing right away. Anyway, before you ask, Naruto didn't want to kill anyone innocent for no reason. He hates all humans unless one proves why they should be respected i.e. Sarutobi. I'll explain why Naruto respects him so much. Also, I _really_ need some votes on Naruto/ this is the list of candidates I've made from your suggestions, and some ones I thought of thanks to SageOfThe6Paths who suggested using rare parings.

Fuma Sasame

Haruno Sakura

Temari

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Isaribi

The reason I didn't add Kin is well I'll tell you in the story, all I can say, I have plans for her. I also didn't add Yuugao Uzuki because I feel she's too old for Naruto. Next is the Chunin exam! Anyway I'll see you later.


	5. Hanging out

Danmit, how do you guys do it? The second I read your reviews, I have to write. Before I begin, I'd like to address an issue. Some people have asked me to do NaruHana. But, I don't want to and can't for two reasons. One I already addressed being the age, the other will be revealed during the third portion of the Chunin. Without further ado, chapter 5.

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto leaned against the bridge railing where Kakashi had told them to meet him. And of course, Kakashi was an hour late. Naruto merely opened one eye as Sakura came into view. Naruto smiled.

Ever since Wave, Naruto decided to TRY to make friends. He decided to start with Sakura. He was still his sadistic malicious self, he just decided to act more kindly toward people he would call 'friend'. He also started calling Kakashi 'Kakashi-san' since he helped Naruto out incredibly.

"Good morning, Sakura." Naruto greeted happily. Then Naruto looked over to the Uchiha who he had been stuck with for the past hour with disgust. Naruto turned back to Sakura. "Aren't you a little late?"

Sakura smiled as she was glad Naruto was actually smiling at something that didn't involve disembowelment. "I figured if in came an hour late, I'd get here at the same time as Sensei."

Naruto chuckled his malicious chuckle, which Sakura guessed was his normal laugh no matter what. "I wish I thought of that." Naruto said. "I should do that more often."

"You should do what?" asked Kakashi from behind the Genin.

"Kakashi-san, you should be more of an example to us and actually get here on time." Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Sorry but I crossed-"

"A black cat and had to take the long way." Naruto finished Kakashi's half-assed excuse.

"Well I got lost-"

"On the road of life and had to ask for directions." Sakura answered with a smile.

"I ran into an old friend of mine-"

"And had to take him to the hospital." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Kakashi was a bit annoyed that his usual excuses weren't working. "Just sign these." Kakashi said, handing each of them a slip of paper.

"Sensei, what are these?" asked Sakura.

"Their admission papers for the Chunin exams." Naruto answered.

"Chunin exams?"

"Basically, it's a test of skill to see if we're ready to advance to Chunin rank."

"Wait, why are we taking the Chunin exams?"

"Because," started Kakashi. "I believe you're all strong enough to advance."

"But we've only gone on like, ten missions, are you sure we could be Chunins?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, looking at his Lycan student. "What do you think?"

"Well," Naruto began. "Sakura, your Genjutsu is high Genin to low Chunin. You're Ninjutsu, which only seems to be Bushin and a simple water bullet, is low Genin to medium Genin. Your Taijutsu is low Genin. Your chakra control is medium Chunin to high Chunin. All in all, I'd say your total skills about high medium Genin to high Genin.

Naruto looked at the brooding Sasuke and said. "Uchiha-meat, your Genjutsu is crap meaning its low Genin, maybe academe student level. Your Ninjutsu is, which includes Ryuuka no Jutsu and Henge, is medium Chunin to high Chunin. Your Taijutsu is high Chunin to low Jonin. And your chakra control is low Genin to medium Genin. I'd say your overall level would be medium Chunin to high Chunin."

"And what about you?" asked Sasuke, now feeling smug of his level of strength.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the young Uchiha. "I don't like to brag." He said simply, leaning on the railing again.

"He's high ANBU to low Kage." Kakashi answered. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto.

"I see you've been talking to Sarutobi." Naruto said with a smirk, handing Kakashi the paper signed.

"Yes. I also wanted to tell you about some 'people' who have decided to come by for the Chunin exams."

"Who's that, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"That would be us." Said a voice unfamiliar to Sakura and Sasuke, but all too familiar to Naruto.

As if out of thin air, both Leena and Victor appeared beside Kakashi. Naruto jumped from his position, smiling at his guardians. Leena held her arms out for Naruto to hug, which he did.

"I missed you, Naruto-kun." She said happily.

"I missed you too."

"Sensei," said Sakura confused. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, how rude of us." Said Leena. "My name is Leena Covoca. This is my mate, Victor Stalof."

"These are… _were_ Naruto's guardians for six years." Kakashi explained.

"Wait." Sakura said. "Does that mean you're both…?"

"Werewolves?" asked Victor. "Yes, but we're from a different clan then Naruto."

"Victor, Leena," Naruto began. "This is Sakura Haruno, my first friend." Sakura bowed.

"Ooooo." Said Leena, while looking over Sakura. "She looks tasty…"

Sakura backed up from the two shaking. "Leena." Naruto said in an annoyed tone. "I said she's my friend, which means you _can't_ eat her."

"Ohhh" Leena pouted. "Well, what about the other one?" Leena looked at Sasuke, who tried not to look afraid, though that's not easy when you're staring at a hungry Werewolf.

"Oh, him. Normally I'd say yes and join you, but he's my teammate, for now at least. He's the Uchiha-meat."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "Oh, never mind." Said Leena. "I don't want to get diarrhea from his disgusting meat."

Sasuke was mad. This beast insulted his family by saying she didn't want to eat him.

"Hold on," said Sakura. "You said Naruto's from a Clan, how many are in his Clan?"

"Hmmm." Leena thought. "I'd say one, Naruto. This makes him the Clan head, or Alpha male."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "So you're burdened with creating, leading, and protecting a Clan?"

"Pretty much." Naruto answered simply as if the matter were nothing.

"Isn't that a bit much for one person to handle?"

"That's why I have a plan for my Clan."

"What's your plan?"

"You'd have to be a part of the Clan for me to tell you." Naruto answered.

"Well," said Victor. "We have to check in on the Hokage. Oh, and Naruto," Naruto looked over at his father figure. "_When_ you get to the second part of the exam," Victor, for once let out a small chuckle, which sent shivers up Sakura and Sasuke's spines. "Let's just say you'll be more than happy."

And with that, the two Werewolves disappeared. Sakura looked over to Naruto, wondering what would make him happy. Whatever it was, Sakura knew one thing. A happy Naruto either means he's with a friend, or some poor bastard is going to come face-to-face with his claws. Most likely the latter.

"Well," Naruto broke the silence. "Let's get going, Sakura, Uchiha-meat." Naruto started walking away.

"Who said you were deciding where we go for the hour?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto stopped, but kept facing the direction he was going. "If we don't spend one hour together, the worst the Hokage can do to us is suspend us from doing missions for however long he wants. _I_ can live with not chasing a cat around, seeing as I don't need to pay for food. _You_ on the other hand need the experience to become stronger." Naruto turned his head slightly to face his teammate. "So, you can come with me and everything will be fine. Or, you can stay here and lose the _much_ needed experience. Your choice, Uchiha-meat."

Sasuke growled in his throat. Naruto was right, and he knew it. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, waiting for him to lead, cursing under his breath for being beaten by a 'monster'. 'He'll pay for this.' Thought Sasuke. 'No one insults an Uchiha!'

Naruto smiled, and then turned to Sakura. "Coming Sakura?" he asked his only friend nicely. Sakura nodded and ran to catch up.

Kakashi stood on the bridge, holding the signed papers. "Ok then, see you later." He said sarcastically.

Naruto and the group walked down the streets of Konoha, trying to ignore the hateful glares the villagers sent their ways.

"Why are they all staring at us like that?" asked Sakura.

"They're not staring at us," explained Naruto. "Their staring at me."

"Why?"

"They all hate me."

"Why do they hate you?"

"Secrete." Naruto said. Sakura scowled at the _leader_ of the three.

"Hey, Uchiha-meat?" Naruto said, turning to his teammate.

"What?" asked Sasuke, obviously still pissed.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's tone and asked. "Would you mind getting me a size ten scroll?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto furiously. "Can't you get yourself?!"

"Like I said, every villager hates me, including the shopkeepers. I'll just get thrown out." Naruto tossed a small frog wallet at Sasuke. "There's enough in there for the scroll I want, as well as some extra that you can keep. I need the scroll for the Chunin exam; it will help all of us. Think of it as some extra assurance of our ascension into Chunin rank."

Sasuke grumbled a 'yes' and walked away.

Naruto and Sakura kept walking, trying to talk. "So I told Ino that Sasuke-kun likes me. And you know what she said?" asked Sakura, talking about things Naruto couldn't give a rats ass about. But he wanted to work on his 'people skills' seeing as his only ones were saying 'Speak or die, you choose. I prefer the latter.' So he tried to show _some_ interest.

"No, what?" he said, trying to mask his disinterest.

"She said 'he'll _never_ like someone with a head as big as mine'. Can you believe her?!"

"No. but know that you mention it, your forehead is above average size."

"Not you too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, think of it this way, if you have a head bigger than Yamanaka-meat's, that means you're smarter than her."

"Hey, you're right! I'm much smarter than Ino-pig!" Sakura said, clenching her fist in front of her as a show of determination."

"Hey! Let me go!" Naruto and Sakura looked in the direction of an ally way where a boy's voice called. The two went to investigate. In the ally way, two ninja stood.

One, female. She had dark blue eyes and wore a light purple dress that went down above her knees with rolled up sleeves and black Shinobi sandals. She had a red sash around her waist and a fishnet under shirt. Her hair was blond and tied into four short ponytails. On her back was a huge black metal fan. She also had a Suna Hittai-ate around her neck.

The other, a male. He had beady black eyes and wore black Shinobi pants and sandals. He had a long sleeve black shirt with a symbol on the chest. The symbol was a circle cut down the middle. One half was red, the other yellow. On his head was a black cloth like hat that looked like a Neko mimi with the symbol for Suna. He also had a Kunai pouch strapped to his right leg and a pair of fingerless black gloves. He had purple war paint on in different patterns. The most defining feature was a set of wrappings tied to his back with brown hair sprouting from the top. In his hands was a small child wearing a helmet and a long blue scarf, and according to Naruto's nose, smelt like similar to the Hokage, meaning he was Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson.

"You little brat," said the male. "That hurt!"

"Come on Kankuro; leave the brat alone, I want to get going." The girl complained.

"Let him go. Now." Naruto demanded.

The two ninja looked at Naruto. "Why should I?" asked Kankuro.

"Well," began Naruto. "It wouldn't be good if two Suna Nin hurt the grandson of the Hokage. I doubt you'd want to cause an international incident, especially when the treaty between Suna and Konoha is wavering. It would only take the slightest push for the two villages to go into an all out war. A push like, harming family to a leader. So again, put him down. Now."

The two ninjas were mortified. How did this kid know about the instability of the treaty? Kankuro slowly put the kid down. Konohamaru ran to Naruto shouting "Naruto-kun!" clinging to Naruto.

"Now you're in trouble." Said Konohamaru. "My big brother Naruto is gonna beat you up!"

Naruto looked down to Konohamaru and smiled. "Kono, I can't hurt them, I would, but they're from another village. But it's nice to see you."

Naruto stepped forward, Konohamaru following close. Kankuro moved his fingers, but nothing happened. Kankuro looked shocked. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

"I broke your chakra strings, puppet master." Naruto said, now a few feet from Kankuro.

Kankuro and the girl's eyes widened. "How?" Kankuro said.

Naruto smiled, he loved scarring humans. "That 'thing' on your back smells of poison, metal, smoke bombs, wood, and bamboo. Those are most commonly found in ninja puppets."

If the two Suna Nin's eyes could grow any wider, they'd bleed. "What the hell are you?" asked a _very_ nervous Kankuro.

Suddenly, a pebble hit Kankuro's wrist, which was trying to make more chakra strings. Everyone's attention was averted to a nearby tree branch where Sasuke sat 'cooly' while crushed a pebble into dust, like it was some sort of accomplishment.

"You guys should leave." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha-meat," said Naruto in an annoyed tone. "Where the hells my scroll? Is it really _that_ hard for you to find a shop that sells them? Do I have to draw a map?"

Sasuke was pissed that Naruto just ruined his 'cool' entry. And that Naruto just treated him like an idiot. "I sensed these guys chakra, so I knew you'd need help." Sasuke said calmly, trying to retain his 'coolness'

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Uchiha-meat, I'm going to _try_ not to kill you. You can help me with this by doing two things. One, shut up. Two, get my scroll. I can handle these Suna ninja."

"How do you know they're from Suna?" asked the not listening to number one Sasuke.

"Oh, I don't know." Naruto said sarcastically. "Maybe it's their clothing being different then Konoha's. Or maybe it's the sand on their clothes. Or, now I'm taking a wild guess here, it might be the Suna Hittai-ate their wearing."

Suddenly, everyone felt a strange presence near Sasuke. Hanging from the other branch of the tree Sasuke was on, was another male Suna Nin.

He had turquoise eyes and crimson, spiked hair. He wore black overalls over a white T-shirt. He had a white cloth wrapped around his right shoulder to his left hip, and a brown leather strap around his left shoulder to his right hip. His Hittai-ate was strapped to the leather band as well as a large sand gourd on his back. The most defining feature was black rings around his eyes, and a Kanji for Love tattooed on the left side of his forehead.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop your foolishness and get back to the hotel or I will kill you both." He said.

The two Suna Nin looked horrified at the ninja's, who according to Naruto's nose was their brother, appearance.

"_**That's the jailor of Shukaku."**_ Said Kyuubi.

'_I don't remember asking you, Fox.'_ Naruto retorted in his mind.

"But Gaara, it was the kid's fault!" shouted Kankuro. "We were just walking and this kid attacked us and-"

"Kankuro, I said stop your foolishness or I'll kill you." Gaara said. Kankuro immediately shut up. Gaara looked at Naruto with a blank expression. "You smell like blood."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you for noticing, Hakakusay." (1)

Temari and Kankuro jumped, the hair on the back of their necks standing up. Gaara's eye almost twitched. One thought went through their minds. 'Who the hell is this guy?!' well, Gaara's thought was more along the line of. 'Who is this person, Mother?'

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Naruto replied.

Gaara turned and began walking away, Temari and Kankuro following close behind.

"I look forward to meeting you in the Chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said before turning the corner.

Naruto then looked down to Konohamaru. "So Kono, how've you been?"

Konohamaru smiled, showing he lost a tooth. "Great, Naruto-Kun!"

"Wait," Sakura said, trying to understand what just happened in the last five minutes. "You two know each other?"

"Two years ago," Naruto began explaining. "Leena and Victor had to talk to Sarutobi. They brought me along. I didn't get to see Sarutobi, but I met his grandson." Naruto patted Konohamaru's head. "He saw me transform, and he didn't even blink, even when I walked up to him. He's as brave as his grandfather, maybe braver."

"Really?!" Konohamaru asked excited.

Naruto faked a normal chuckle. "Yeah. Now you should get going to the academe."

"But I want to hang out with you!" Konohamaru protested.

"Don't worry Kono," Naruto reassured. "I'll be living here; we'll have plenty of time to hang out. I'll even train you."

Konohamaru's face lighted up. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Konohamaru then ran off to get back to the ninja academe, smiling all the way. "Now," Naruto said in an angry voice. "I need that scroll." Naruto looked at Sasuke, eyes flashing yellow. Sasuke tried not to gulp and Shunshined away.

"Shall we continue, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded and followed her teammate. "Why do you disrespect Sasuke-Kun so much?" She asked.

"Because, he hasn't given me any reason to respect him. He's arrogant, disrespectful, impatient, and demanding. Those aren't respectful qualities, in fact, their flaws. I respect you because you're creative, respectful, kind, and you follow orders of a plan to a T. that's why I call you Sakura, because you're no longer someone I'd consider eating."

Sakura exaggerated a sigh of relief. "Good to know."

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, there he is." Naruto pointed to Sasuke running towards them. On his back was a large scroll the size of a child. "Ah, perfect. Thank you Uchiha-meat."

"Why *huff* didn't you tell me *huff* it was so heavy?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"You didn't ask." Naruto said, grabbing the scroll and strapping it to his back. "ok, I have my scroll, what do you want to do?" Naruto mostly directed the question towards Sakura.

"How about we get something to eat?" suggested Sakura.

"We should train." Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his two teammates and frowned. "Normally I'd love to better myself, but since the village is filled with ninja competing in the exams, they'll try to see what we're made of. It's best if we lay low on training. So I guess we can go to a restaurant, my treat. After that, if Uchiha-meat is willing, we could train at the Uchiha sector. Hell, I'll teach you two some things for the Chunin exams. So, can we agree with that?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, hoping to finally go to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess you can come over, not like anyone's going to say no…" Sasuke said, upset that he reminded himself that there's no one left in the sector.

"Alright," Sakura said, trying to lighten the mood. "Where should we eat?"

"Somewhere with meat, at least." Naruto suggested.

"Don't care."

"Ok, how about to the BBQ House?" asked Sakura.

"Sounds good." Naruto said with his mouth twitching at the thought of all-you-can-eat meat.

"Whatever."

--

The three stood in front of a large wooden building. The sign above the door said. 'All you can eat BBQ House' Naruto almost drooled at the smell radiating from the building. "Sakura," he began. "I wish I knew about this place earlier."

Sakura smiled at the humor Naruto was producing, which was rare since he hardly ever showed emotion. 'Maybe it's because he has a friend now?' she thought.

The group walked in to be seated next to a group of familiar ninja.

One, male, had brown spiky hair that went with his brown eyes and was a bit overweight. He wore a green T-shirt jacket with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a white T-shirt under his jacket with a red Kanji for Food. He wore black shorts and bandages wrapped around his legs and arms. He also wore blue shinobi sandals and a Hittai-ate like a pair of underwear on his head baring the Leaf symbol.

The other, a girl, had blond hair tied to a ponytail with a loose lock hanging over her head and was ridiculously slim for a twelve year old. She had aqua eyes and wore a sleeveless purple top with a large, scrunched neck and a purple 'Cloth' as Naruto saw it. She had bandages that went from her thighs to her chest, meaning she wasn't wearing a bra. She wore her Hittai-ate as a belt around her waist and blue shinobi sandals.

The last was a male with brown eyes and black hair tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a grey T-shirt vest with a fishnet undershirt. He had on black shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. He wore his Hittai-ate on his left shoulder.

From their appearances, Naruto could tell that they must be the team Sakura had told him about. The large boy being Choji Akimichi, the other lazy boy Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura's rival, Ino Yamanaka.

The second Naruto's group sat down, four things happened. One: Ino and Sakura glared daggers at each other. Two: Choji and Shikamaru plugged their ears for the inevitable bickering to begin. Three: Sasuke decided to sit next to Naruto, in order to put some defense between him and the two fangirls. And four: Naruto ordered ten pounds of beef, pork, and lamb, extra bloody.

"What are you doing here Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura

"This is where my team hangs out, Forehead!"

"Having a bigger head then you just means I have a bigger brain then you!"

"or you just have more room in that empty skull of yours!"

"Sakura?" Naruto said a little loudly, getting the attention of the two. "Do you want me to 'handle' her?" Naruto gave Sakura his signature grin sending shivers up everyone's spines.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her defensively, forcing a smile. "No, no." she said. "Don't 'handle' her; she's annoying, not threatening."

Naruto turned to the raw beef on his plate. "Ok, but you know how I feel about annoyances."

"What do y-you mean by 'handle'?" Ino asked nervously.

Naruto's grin grew wider as his hands began to quickly move his hands about the table, picking up raw meat. _'This is perfect!'_ Naruto thought. _'Their fingers smell like pencil lead and paper. The same paper that we signed for the Chunin exams that had a slight hint of the Hokage-Sama's scent. Meaning their taking the Chunin exams! If I can at least scare Yamanaka-meat, it will make her avoid me. I DO NOT want to come face to face with her mind control, at least not until I find out more information about it. Though, I'd like to befriend Akimichi-meat and Nara-meat. They both seem like decent people, and they don't smell like blood, meaning they've never gotten the chance to kill, or they refuse to. Admiral. I need to show them that I'm a dangerous combination of intimidating, logical, calculative, and friendly. Besides, I love screwing with human minds.'_

Naruto was finally finished with what he was doing. In front of him was a three foot manikin made of raw meat. Naruto put his hand on the head of the manikin and put some chakra into it. He whispered "Henge" And the meat transformed into a three foot Ino.

Ino looked at the miniature her with interest. Then, Naruto let out a small chuckle. "This is how I 'handle' someone." He said, pulling out a Kunai and slashing the small Ino's head off, landing on the built in grill.

Ino's eyes widened with fear, and it only grew when Naruto picked the mini head, which the Henge hadn't worn off on, and tossed the barely cooked meat in his mouth, blood trickling down his chin as he grinned at her.

'Now for the final act.' Thought Naruto.

"Just kidding!" Naruto said smiling at Ino. "I wouldn't kill you for something so small." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"You're pretty creepy…" Ino mumbled.

Naruto grinned even more. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So who are you?" asked Choji.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Choji Akimichi."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Ino Yamanaka…"

"So, you're all clan children." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, it's some strange tradition to have the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanak students to be together."

"Well, there's actually a logical reason for it." Naruto said. The other team raised their heads in interest. "You see, the InoShikaCho combination is for creating a retrieval team."

"Retrieval team?" asked Ino.

"Yamanaka-meat, you can take control of minds, which is good when after a fleeing target. Nara-meat, you can control someone's movements with their shadow, which is good for a stationary target. And Akimichi-meat, you can make your arms larger, which is good for holding down a stationary target that is going to flee. Together, you're a retrieval team."

Naruto sat back, sipping his tea. And slipping another piece of raw meat into his mouth. Team 10 was more than impressed. Someone actually gave them a logical answer.

"Now that you mention it," Shikamau looked up in thought. "The only C class missions we went on were catching bandits. It kind of makes sense."

Naruto smiled at his doings. By the end of this meal, he'd show them that he's both a powerful friend and a dangerous enemy.

"Hey, Nara-meat." Shikamaru snapped out of his daydream to look at Naruto. "We should play Shogi some time."

Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow. "How'd you know I like Shogi?"

"I don't," Naruto answered. "But the ink on your finger tips smells somewhat like wood. Ink and wood mean some sort of game, and if it's on the tips, it's a game with pieces. The bags under your eyes indicate concentration, or laziness. I know only two games that are sold in this village that involve inked, wooden, small pieces and heavy concentration, Shogi, and Go. I figured you to play Shogi since Go is too simple a game for someone to have bags under their eyes from concentrating."

Now the group was scared. How could someone tell all of this from ink? "Your right." Shikamaru. "I'd like to play sometime."

"I look forward to it." Naruto answered. "So are you guys taking the Chunin exams?" 'As if I don't already know.' Naruto smiled inwardly.

"Yeah…" Ino answered. "What about you?"

"We sure are!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys better watch out, because we're gonna win!"

"You can't win the Chunin exams, Dope." Sasuke said. Naruto wanted to ignore the bastard, but he needed to make himself unreadable.

"I knew that!" Naruto yelled.

After they paid the bill, Naruto's group left the restaurant. Sakura looked at Naruto confusedly. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I already knew they were taking the Chunin exam." Naruto confessed. "They have Nara Shikamaru on their team."

"So?"

"He secretly has an IQ of two hundred. He's calculative, and a master strategist. He could figure out how strong someone is by their personality. I needed to portray different emotions around them, that way I'd throw them off as to my strength."

"Really?"

"That and I like to mess with human minds." Naruto grinned.

"You scare me sometimes." Sakura admitted. "But, why did do that? You could take them on."

"True, but I don't know the limitations of Ino's Mind transfer jutsu. So I want to stay as far from fighting her until I know her limitations."

"Wow." Said Sakura. "You like to think things through."

"Thanks. Hey, I know I said I'd train with you guys, but I have to get back to my place. I need to prepare a few things for tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Oh, see you later." Sakura said. "I guess it's just us then." Sakura turned to find Sasuke gone. "Then I guess I'll go home. "Sakura mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention.

______________________________________________________________________________

Now, like I said, Naruto will remain sadistic. And most importantly, I've come to a decision of who the Naruto/ paring will be. Of corse you'll have to wait. Now, if you like, I'm open for other parings. Also, I wanted Naruto's calculation skills to shine here, so, sorry about the long descriptions, if you want, I can tone them down to be a little more simple. Until next time.

(1)Naruto just said Shukaku in pig latten.


	6. Chunin exams part 1

Yes, I'm still alive, and here it is, Full moon rage chapter 6! Enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up early at 6:00 AM. He got dressed, adjusted the leather bands on his wrists, head, and ankles. He put his father's Katana on his back in an X and strapped the scroll to his back. He packed some more scrolls in his pockets.

"Ok," he said to himself. "The exam starts at 8:00, so I've got some time to spare." Naruto looked around the room to find something to kill time.

He spotted a newspaper that had been put his doors mail slot. Naruto picked the bundle of paper up and read through it.

_Sea country in panic!_

The paper told about a supposed 'sea monster' that attacks boats in the Sea country. 'Hmmm.' Naruto thought. 'I should talk to Sarutobi about going to Sea country. This might be worth investigating.'

Naruto read the story over and over, intrigued at the idea of a sea monster. He knew that's where Orochimaru had experimented there, and had a feeling this 'monster' was linked to the snake.

After folding the paper up, Naruto opened up his apartment window and jumped onto the next roof. 'I think I'll get some breakfast.' Thought Naruto, grinning as he headed towards the Konoha prison.

--

Naruto walked into the building he was to take the exam. He had a good meal, so he was pretty happy. That good mood ended when he saw Sasuke standing by the stairs.

"Took you long enough, dope." said Sasuke.

"Don't piss me off, Uchiha-meat; I'm in too good a mood to bother killing you right now."

Naruto turned and smiled when he saw he saw his only friend, Sakura. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I woke up late."

"It's ok," Naruto said. "We're all here anyways."

The three nodded and walked up the stairs. At the top, they saw a boy in green spandex with thick eyebrows complaining to two Genin who were blocking the way to the exam room.

'This Genjutsu is pretty weak.' Naruto noted in his head. 'But, it will help keep the inexperienced out. Well, as long as no one mentions it. But no one's THAT stupid.'

"You're not fooling anyone with this Genjutsu." Sasuke said.

'Of fucking course.'

"Sakura, even you should be able to sense it." Sasuke continued. "And don't you all find it strange that the door says we're on the third floor, when we're only two stories high?"

"Sasuke," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You idiot, you just let everyone in this hall get to the exams. Why don't you just hand out papers containing our weaknesses? Seriously, there's stupid, and then there's you."

Sasuke was fuming at Naruto for insulting him in front of so many people. The group continued on to find themselves in a large room. Blocking their way was the boy in spandex.

"Yosh!" he yelled. "My name is Rock Lee, and I wish to fight you!" Lee pointed at Sasuke, who smirked.

Naruto was trying his best to not laugh at Sasuke getting his ass handed to him. It seemed that, to Sasuke's despair, Lee only used Taijutsu, Making Sasuke's Sharingan completely useless. After watching a very strange scene of Lee hugging a taller version of himself, the group went to the appropriate room.

There were a lot of Genin in the room, no thanks to Sasuke, from other villages. The ones that caught Naruto's eyes however appeared to be from the sound village.

One of them, male, was hunched over. His face was covered up by cloth, his left eye being the only thing bare. On his back was what looked like a wolf pelt. He had black cow pattern pants and black sandal boots, and a cow pattern scarf. He wore a grey, extra long sleeve rode. On his head was a Hittai-ate with a music note on it.

The other, female, wore the same pants, scarf, and sandal boots. She had black hair that reached down to her butt. She wore a green sleeveless top and black wrist bands.

The last, male, wore the same footwear, pants, and neck warmer. He had black, spiked hair that flopped slightly to one side, like Kakashi's. He wore a long sleeve yellow shirt with three Kanji symbols for 'Death'.

All three seemed to be showing an air of calmness, but like Haku, Naruto could see some pain in their eyes. Naruto was broken of his observations when his now seven people group was approached by a male with a silver hair in a pony tail. Naruto didn't make any observations of the teen's appearance, how could he when he could smell something so familiar off him.

The teen smelt like a mixture of snake and toxins. Naruto finally remembered why that scent was so familiar. When he, Victor, and Leena traveled together, they ended up fighting some sound ninja. The ninja worked for Orochimaru, and said something about 'Three intruders eating their best soldiers' or something Naruto wasn't paying attention to since he was dining on a sound ninja.

Naruto listened as the teen, who introduced himself as Kabuto, talk about his information cards. Sasuke stepped up and asked. "Do you know anything about Rock Lee, Gaara, and," Sasuke smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kabuto pulled out three cards and began speaking. "Rock Lee. He has gone on thirty D rank missions, twelve C, and surprisingly two B rank. He has no ability in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, but has impeccable Taijutsu." Kabuto moved on to the next card. "Gaara has gone on twenty C rank missions, ten B rank, and three A rank. He has no recorded Tai, Gen, or Ninjutsu." Kabuto moved to the last card. "Uzumaki Naruto has gone on ten D rank missions and one C rank. He has a large variety of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He uses a type of Taijutsu called 'Wolf Fist'. It says he also has a Kekkei Genkai of some sort."

Everyone in the group looked at Naruto in confusion, except Sakura and Sasuke who had an idea of what it was. Naruto grinned, knowing he could keep the ninja in the group with bloodlines away from him. If they were to be fighting in an open area with the other ninja, he wanted it to be as easy to get through the test as possible.

"Yes," he said in a slightly creepy voice. "I have a Kekkei Genkai that makes the Sharingan look like crap." Naruto chuckled evilly, causing everyone, even his own team, to shake. Naruto glared at Kabuto, making a 'come here' gesture. Kabuto complied and walked up to Naruto.

"Yes?" he said.

Naruto leaned in and whispered. "Look, cut the crap. You reek of Orochimaru's scent. I don't know what the snakes up to, but if he, you, or any of your ninja touch my friends, Sarutobi, or this village, I'll show all of you what a _real_ monster can do."

Kabuto tried to remain calm, though it was hard when he could sense the killing intent from Naruto. Luckily, or not so luckily, for him, the three sound ninja saw that he was in trouble. The one in bandages said something about annoying leaf villagers and punched Kabuto in the stomach.

Just then, a large man wearing a black trench coat and a bandana style Hittai-ate puffed into the room. "Alright," he said in a booming voice. "Sit down and shut up!" everyone in the room complied by sitting in different seats.

"My name is Ibiki Morino," he explained as a group of ninja appeared next to him. "I'll be your examiner for the first portion of the Chunin exams. In front of you are the tests you must write. You start off with ten points, if we catch you cheating, you lose one point. If you lose all ten points, you, and your entire team must leave, and take the exams in six months. You need at least six points to pass. You must answer the questions correctly."

Naruto snickered to himself. 'So, it's a test of information gathering.' "Easy." Naruto said.

Ibiki heard Naruto's cocky remark, and smiled. "It won't be so easy for you." Ibiki said. "Two very kind individuals have volunteered to help out for the exams." Just then, two puffs of smoke went off in the front of the room. When the smoke cleared, a strait faced Victor and a grinning Leena stood.

"Fuck." Naruto muttered.

"That's right," Leena said. "We're here to personally make your life a living hell."

All the proctors took their seats, Leena and Victor sitting at opposite ends of the room. 'Crap!' Naruto thought. 'I can't do anything with them watching. Ok, calm down. I can do this. I just need to use something that they won't notice. But what?! I can't scatter my fur into the lights to put them out. Victor and Leena have night vision.'

Naruto looked to his left and right. Sasuke wasn't paying attention, he was using his Sharingan to copy the ninja in front of him. Ino was out cold, meaning she was using her mind transfer jutsu.

Finally Naruto got an idea. Naruto closed his eyes and began blocking off all senses except hearing. As he did this, his sensitive hearing heightened. To anyone, it looked like he was just thinking, but Leena and Victor knew what he was doing, and they smiled with pride.

Finally Naruto was able to hear some of the dumber ninja who would whisper the answers. Naruto had answered three questions when he heard an ear shattering sound. Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to Leena who was holding a little tape recorder playing a dog whistle sound, grinning at him.

'Bitch.' Naruto thought. 'Ok, how do I get three more answers?' then Naruto got another idea. He sniffed the air, honed in on a particular spot in the room. 'So, they're here to test my abilities? Well, I'll just show them what they want.' Naruto's ears perked up when he smelt Sakura's scent.

Naruto inhaled the scent that was three rows away. He could smell the pencil lead, its thickness on the paper, and most importantly, it's shape. Naruto used his sense of smell to literally find the answers. He wrote down two answers when a horrible smell went through his nose.

Naruto looked at Leena, she was still holding the recorder. Then he looked to victor, he held a small bottle. 'He pissed in a bottle?!' Naruto thought angrily. 'Danmit! I need some sort of distraction.'

Naruto got his last idea. An idea so twistingly sadistic and horrifically cruel, he couldn't help but grin that evil grin of his. He concentrated chakra in a small area, and then bent it to his will. Then he intensified the potency of the chakra so it would be impossible to break. Last he needed a target, nothing special, just someone fragile.

He heard a cough behind him, and he grinned even more, he had a target for his Kekkei Genkai.

--

Takana Ruya was an average Genin. She had become a Genin three years ago. She was best in the area of strategic thinking, she knew a few Nin and Genjutsus as well as some elemental jutsu. She was even able to perform some Kenjutsu with her katana. She had just answered all nine questions and was sitting comfortably.

Her Sensei had told her to expect the unexpected. To her, that meant to stay on her guard. But nothing could have prepared her for what had happened next. After she finished the 'test' and decided to stare at the competition.

One boy caught her eye, he wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. The strangest features about him were his black leather studded bands and collar and his prickly blond hair. Takana nearly jumped out of her skin when the boy's she was eyeing head turned to look at her... turning exactly 180 degrees.

The boy's eyes widened and bulged. Then, his two blue popped out of their sockets and rolled onto Takana's desk. Realizing this must be Genjutsu, Takana put her hands in the proper position and whispered "Kai!"

Nothing happened. "Kai, Kai, KAI!" she kept trying but nothing happened. Then she looked at the eyeless boy, His empty sockets now pooling blood onto her desk. Takana tried to remain calm. After all, this boy was using her test to copy off of, he'd be done soon and things would be normal again, right?

She had no idea how wrong she was, the nightmare continued as the boy's mouth opened and a black liquid poured onto the desk. Then, Takana jumped when the entire room did the same. Everyone turned their heads 180 degrees, eyes popped out, black liquid filling the room. The room filled. Takana was up to her knees in the black liquid, which the walls themselves were leaking, and was still remaining calm. Finally, the north wall collapsed, causing a wave of black to engulf the room.

Takana then opened her eyes to see her teammate, Mattato Shuishi. "Takana, I can't believe you fell asleep." He said.

Takana observed her surroundings. It was night, she was in a tree. Suddenly, memories flooded into her mind. Her team was sent on an actual B rank mission. They were to destroy a bridge, in order to cut off supplies to a troop of Rock ninja.

"W…weren't we taking the Chunin exams?" Takana asked her teammate.

Mattato looked at her confusedly. "Chunin exams?" he asked. "They aren't happing for another month, but I bet Sensei will sign us up! 'Cause I'll kick everyone's ass!"

Takana smiled at her teammate's usual show of bravado.

"Come on," Mattato snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sensei said we have to catch up!"

Takana got out of her scouting tree and continued to follow Mattato. "Wait up Matt!" she called.

The two jumped through the trees of the forest, trying to catch up to their Sensei. "Danm, look at that moon." Matt indicated to the full moon above their heads. "It's as big as a planet!"

"It _is_ a planet, baka." Takana sighed at her teammate's usual idiocy. Anyway, how far did Sensei say he and Tama would be?"

"Not too far. They went five minutes before…us."

"What?" Takana stopped when Matt jumped to the ground.

"I stepped in something…"

"Dog poo again? How many times am I going to have to remind you, 'watch where you go' this is a perfect example of-"

"No, it's blood…" Matt showed Takana his sandal which was covered in a red liquid.

Takana took the sandal from Matt and observed it. "Hmm…" she said. "When did you step in this?"

"I slipped on a branch back there." Matt pointed in the direction they came from.

The two jumped back to the trees and traced their steps to a branch covered in blood. "What do you think happened?" Takana asked. Her teammate didn't respond. "Matt?" Takana looked at her teammate who just stared at the ground in horror. "What are you looking at?" she lowered her head.

Takana's jaw dropped, eyes widened. Below them, was their Sensei and teammate, Tama Meshi, dead. The two ninja jumped down to their comrades and observed the scene.

Their Sensei had his arm ripped off and his heart punctured. Tama was the worst. Her small intestines were strewn about, her left eye slashed, and half her neck was missing. "W-wha?" Takana stared in shock. "How?"

_Snap!_

The two turned to see a large creature. Its spiky black fur stood up like needles. Its big yellow eyes pierced the ninja's very souls. And its large fangs, covered in red blood. In its mouth was their Sensei's arm, broken.

"W-What is that thing?!" asked Matt.

Before his question could be answered, the beast bit the severed arm hard, causing two half's to fall from its mouth with a _crack_.

Matt and Takana stepped back. Matt pulled out his kunai, Takana pulled out her katana. The beast eyed the ninjas for a minute, then it lunged at Matt. Matt threw his kunai at the beast, but the steel knife merely bounced off the beast's fur.

The beast bit onto Matt's shoulder. Matt screamed in pain as the creatures fangs tore his flesh, its claws digging into his neck. The beast tore away from Matt, but not without bringing Matt's arm with it. Mat fell to the ground holding the stump where his arm used to be.

Takana tried to help her teammate, but she was too late. The beast took the moment to slash at Matt's throat. Matt held his bleeding throat. Takana stared the beast. The creature looked at her, and left, jumping through the trees.

Takana ran to her teammate. She held him up. "Matt!" she cried.

Matt looked at Takana and smiled, blood leaking from his teeth. He coughed out some blood, but still stared at Takana, smiling. Finally, his eyes glazed, his hand and the rest of his body fell limp. His eyes slowly closed. Matt died…

Takana tried to fight the tears, but they came, and they came hard. All of her teammates, the only people she trusted with her life, dead. And she was left. She stared at the bodies for hours. She kept asking herself, why? Why did they have to die? Why wasn't she fast enough to help Matt? And why did that danm monster let her live?

_Rustle_

Takana jumped. She looked at the source of the sound. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her Sensei and teammates were moving. But, her hopeful expression turned to a fearful one, as her team began to change.

Their bones and missing limbs grew back, but then changed into strange shapes. Then when her teammates took on the same shape as the monster that killed them, fur burst from their bodies. The team looked at each other, then at the scared Takana. But they didn't see Takana their ally, they saw their first victim. And with that, they attacked.

--

The entire classroom turned when a girl at her desk screamed. The girl fell from her desk, sprawling on the floor, trying to get away from… something. One of the proctors went to her to calm her down, but stepped back when she pulled out her katana.

The girl swung her katana violently at the proctor, cutting his arm. That's when Ibiki had to step in. "Restrain her, now!" he ordered the proctors.

It took all the proctors in the room, including Leena and Victor, to restrain her. She kept ranting about monsters and death. Then, she blinked. She looked around and saw that she was held down by a bunch of Chunin.

Ahead of the classroom, Naruto grinned. 'She lasted longer than most humans.' Naruto looked down at his finished test. He had answered the questions long before, but he decided to torture the girl known as Takana further.

Leena looked at Naruto and smiled. 'That little bastard.' She thought.

An hour had passed and the class was silent once more. Then Ibiki decided to end the silence.

"Ok," he began. "As many of you have noticed, there are only nine questions on your sheets, with a blank spot with a ten at the corner. That's because I will ask the tenth question. If you answer the question right, you pass. But, if it's wrong, not only you and your team fail, but I'll see to it personally that none of you will ever become Chunin… ever. You can leave if you want, and take it again in six months, just raise your hand."

Only a few Genin raised their hands, but Naruto could see what was going on. He wrote something down and waited for the 'question'.

After a minute of no one else leaving, Ibiki cleared his throat. "Is that it?" he asked. "Remember, this your one and only chance to make Chunin." No one responded. "Ok then. You all pass."

The classroom broke into an uproar, kids complaining about 'fairness' and 'tricks'. After explaining why he did this, Naruto couldn't care less, a cannon ball, or what seemed to be a cannon ball, smashed through the window.

A woman appeared from the blast wearing a tan trench coat and fishnet undershirt. A banner was pinned to the wall behind her reading 'the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!'

"Your early… again." Ibiki said from behind the banner.

"Is this it Ibiki?" Anko asked. "I think your losing your touch." Anko looked at the classroom. "Alright! I'm the proctor for the second portion of the Chunin exams I want all of you to be at training ground 37 in five minutes. Now!" Anko threw a smoke bomb down to the floor and left.

At training ground 37, the Genin that passed waited for their instructor. A large puff of smoke appeared in the front, and when it cleared, Anko was there. She explained the rules of the exam. Again, Naruto couldn't care less. However, his ears perked up when he heard.

"You can trick, trap, kill, whatever you can do to get a scroll, do it."

Naruto grinned and he couldn't bear not to laugh. It started as a silent giggle, then into malicious chuckle. Everyone looked at Naruto. Some looked fearful, some looked confused, and some were smiling, namely Anko.

"This is going to be too easy." He said.

Just then, a kunai went by him, cutting his cheek. Anko caught the kunai from behind him, holding it to his neck. "You shouldn't act so confidant." She whispered.

"I have one question." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Anko smiled.

"Would you like your guts strung up on the trees, or displayed on the grass?" Anko went to turn to the voice from behind, but stopped when she felt a jagged blade touch her throat. Naruto stood behind her, holding one of his katana to her neck. The Naruto Anko held then left in a puff of smoke.

"Kage bushin." She said.

Naruto leaned in close and whispered. "Listen closely; the Grass Nin with the straw hat is Orochimaru." Anko's eyes narrowed. "I've eaten enough of his ninja to know his scent. Knowing him, he's probably after the Uchiha. I'll try to get my team to the tower as fast as possible; you make sure to keep the snake away."

Naruto sheathed his sword and signed the he received. After his team got their scroll, they picked a gate to go through.

Anko gathered a small team of Chunin and said. "Ready. Go!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this took so long, next chapter, I hope, will more than make up for the late update. Oh, and I decided not to be an asshole about the paring. I decided on Isaribi. I apologise to those who didn't get what they were expecting. I am open to other parings, as this is romance, but what other parings there are, I can't concentrate too much on them, but I will have them happen. Also for other parings, I'm going to be more open to ANY suggestions. Just give a reason they can be together, and I'll try to add it. Remember, ANY suggestions. I'll probably end up regretting it, but I want this fanfiction to be really good. also, I'll be gone for the month, but when I return, you can expect a big update.


	7. Chunin exams part 2

Hey! I found a wireless internet place. Enjoy, and sorry if there's something I missed. And thanks for the reviews; I love them, and the people who review.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ready… Go!"

Naruto's group ran into the forest as fast as possible. The second the trees were close enough, they jumped on the branches. "So what's the plan?" asked Sakura.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, you're the master strategist, you're the strongest, and I just figured you were the leader of the group."

Naruto smiled. "Great, now I have to look after an entire clan _and_ a group of ninja." He said sarcastically.

Sakura smiled and Sasuke tried to hide a smirk. "Oh stop complaining and tell us the plan."

Naruto stopped on a large branch, Sakura and Sasuke doing the same. "Ok, I don't smell anyone; we should be able to talk." Naruto said.

"About?" asked Sasuke.

"We will need to be able to tell each other apart, in case we are separated. You know someone is bound to try to trick us by disguising as one of us. We need a password or phrase, any suggestions?"

"Sharingan." Offered Sasuke.

"Let me try again." Naruto said. "Any suggestions that AREN'T obvious?"

"Knowing is half the battle?" Sakura said.

"That's ok, but we need something that the enemy won't be able to understand in a short time."

"So what do you suggest?"

Naruto smiled. "I won't repeat this, so get it right. Durch den Klang, Geschmack, das Knacken meiner Daumen, etwas Schlechtes kommt dieser Weg." Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "Sakura, it will be your job to say that. Uchiha-meat, you have to say: Dann klingelten die Glocken laut und tief, Gott, ist noch doth nicht tot, den er schläft." (1)

Sasuke was the first to speak. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked. "And what kind of language is that?"

"It a poem, usually chanted by the Nosferatu." Naruto said while leaping off the branch, Sakura and Sasuke following.

"Nosferatu?" said Sakura. "You mean…"

"Vampires." Naruto finished her sentence.

"So not only do Werewolves exist, but Vampires do to?"

"Yes, but there's not as many Vampire clans as there are Werewolf. But enough about clans, I will answer more questions until we find a target."

Sakura was overjoyed at the thought of more knowledge. "What about Sasuke?" she asked.

"I will answer your questions, not Uchiha-meat's."

"Ok… what does silver do to you?"

Naruto took a long breath and got ready to explain. "Silver does to Werewolves, what normal weapons do to humans. If you attack me with an iron Kunai, it would break against my fur. If you attack me with silver Kunai, it would go through my hard fur as if it were normal wolf fur, and pierce my flesh, and hurt like hell."

At this revelation, Sasuke began concocting plans to fight Naruto with silver weapons.

"Oh, and Uchiha-meat?" Naruto called. "Don't get any ideas, if you attack me with silver, not only would I be able to avoid it, but I'd kill you for even TRYING threatening my life, so fuck off."

Sasuke then stopped thinking of his plans, but he would still try it.

"How many Werewolf clans are there?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Twelve, not including mine."

"Just twelve?"

"Yeah, long ago, Werewolves and Vampires fought for domination one another, I don't know the exact details, but it ended badly. Only thirteen Werewolf clans survived, and only seven Vampire clans remained. The two races realized that the battle, though favored on the Werewolves, would only end in more loss. So the clan heads of each clan made a blood treaty to never fight again. Ever since then, Vampires and Werewolves get along alright."

Sakura was shocked, no history text she read spoke of such things, only one word could escape her lips. "Wow."

Naruto chuckled at this. "Indeed."

"So… what happened to your clan?"

Naruto remained silent for a moment. "I can't tell you."

"But, why?"

"I just don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh…ok. Uh… do Werewolves have a religion?"

Naruto then strait out laughed that horrifying laugh. "No, religion is for humans. Though you _could_ call what we believe a religion."

Sakura raised an eye brow. "Go on."

"Well instead of a god, Werewolves honor William Victor Corvinus"

"Who is he?"

"He is the creator of lycans, father of Werewolves, lord of the beast people. William was, and many believe he still is, the first Werewolf. His story is legendary in Werewolf society. _'Two brothers, the immortal sons of Alexander Corvinus, Markus, bitten by bat, became the blood leader of the Vampires, William, bitten by wolf, became the first and most powerful Lycan.'_ That takes me back."

"So, you all worship him?"

"No, we honor his law, or William's Law, the rules of Werewolves."

"Can you name them?"

"There's quite a few," Naruto explained. "But I can say some basic ones. William's Law 1._ Waste not humans, our prey. Eat their hearts to gain their strength. Eat their brains to gain their knowledge. Turn their bones to soup. Waste not your food, for those who waste food, waste life itself._ So says William, master of the Lycans."

"So… he doesn't want you to waste food?"

"Kind of, he means that we should not just eat the heart of a human, the most delicious, bloody, mouth watering… what was I talking about?"

Sakura sighed at her teammate's antic. "Williams Law 1."

"Oh yeah, we shouldn't just eat the heart, we should eat the entire human, bones included."

"How do you eat bones?"

"Well," Naruto began. "We can take the marrow from the bones, break the bones into smaller pieces and bake them, then use the marrow as dip for the baked bones. Or we can crush the bones into a fine powder called Bonemeal and turn it to gravy, or sprinkle it on the heart, giving it a crunchy outside, and a soft inside. The list goes on."

"I'm sorry I asked." Said Sakura, trying to keep her lunch down after hearing the recipes for human bones. "What can you tell us about what Kabuto said?"

"Ah, you mean the Kekkei Genkai he mentioned." Sakura nodded. "Well, it isn't turning into a Werewolf; you can't turn into what you already are."

"Then what IS your Kekkei Genkai?"

"Ok, this will take a while. All Werewolf clans have their own Kekkei Genkai. Mine is very… special. I can copy the abilities of those I eat. For instance, if I ate a Hyuuga, I would be able to use the Byakugan and know how to use gentle fist. Even with a bit of blood, I could have some abilities for a short time. To completely get the abilities, I have to eat the heart."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely. "What abilities do you have?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and said. "I'll only answer Sakura's questions, as she is the one I respect. If you want my respect, you have to prove yourself worthy of it, Uchiha-meat."

"Naruto… why do you not respect Sasuke?"

"Well," Naruto said. "He thinks he deserves respect and power because he's an Uchiha, or because something bad happened to him. I will give him respect him when he shows some restraint, true strength and determination, and he stops his stupid revenge fantasy. Got that, Uchiha-meat." Sasuke glared at Naruto angrily. "Ah, we're not alone."

The other two looked at around. "Where?"

"When I say three, you two jump to the ground, no questions asked."

The other two nodded. "Ok"

"1… 2… 3!"

The three jumped to the ground, only to barely miss an explosive tag. Sakura and Sasuke got their Kunai in a defensive position, Naruto readied his twin Katana. The three listened as they heard three people chuckle. "Well," said a mail from the trees. "It seems that you're not so stupid… no matter."

As if out of nowhere, three Rain ninja appeared in front of the group. All of the ninja wore the same tan coat and pants.

Naruto smiled and said. "Finally, I've been so damn hungry for hours!"

The Rain ninja tilted their heads, Sakuras's eyes widened; Sasuke smirked, knowing what Naruto meant. Naruto placed his swords in their sheaths and took them and his shirt off, confusing the Rain Nin. Everyone looked away when Naruto then pulled off his pants. Through cracking bones and a snapping jaw, Naruto still managed to let out his evil chuckle. Finally, Naruto had transformed into his second stage within ten seconds.

The Rain Nin looked on in horror at the large beast in front of them. Naruto didn't waste any time and disappeared in a golden flash. One of the three Rain ninja suddenly fell to the ground, his neck bleeding with four deep slashes. The remaining two looked at their teammate and quickly got their ground, performing a Genjutsu.

The Rain Nin decided to make a getaway, one holding onto their barely surviving comrade. But the three fell from the trees when the branch they jumped on broke… or shattered. They looked around to find the enemy, but saw nothing. Then, their injured friend coughed and slumped over as a loud _SPERTH! _went off. They looked at their teammate and saw a bloody, fury; clawed arm was through his chest, holding his heart in front of him.

They looked and saw Naruto, grinning. Naruto removed his arm from the Genin's back and licked the blood. He stared at the heart like a precious gem, and then tossed it into the air, catching it in his large mouth. The two remaining Rain Nin realized the danger they were in, one of them tossed their earth scroll.

"Here," the one on the left said. "Take our earth scroll, just let us go, please."

Naruto's grin widened. **"Ok,"** he said in his deep, feral voice. **"I would gladly let you live. There's just one problem."**

The two Genin looked at him in confusion. "What?" they both asked.

Naruto again disappeared and reappeared behind the Genin. He leaned his snout in between their shoulders and whispered. **"We already have an earth scroll."**

The two Genin's eyes widened as Naruto's claws went through their spines and out their chest cavities. Naruto released them, taking their hearts with him. Naruto then took out a small scroll and wrote on it with his victim's blood. Two of the Rain ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What did you do?" asked Sakura.

"**I like to seal bodies away in scrolls for later consumption."**

"What about him?" Sakura indicated to the other dead Rain Nin, to which Naruto grinned, making Sakura shiver.

Naruto picked the sound Nin up held him to his right black studded wrist band. The ninja disappeared but left a severed arm behind.

Sakura, still trying to hold her stomach, spoke. "What's with the wrist bands?"

**These have many functions. One is to seal bodies and summon parts I want to my hands, but that's all I can tell you for n**ow" Naruto transformed back to his naked self. After getting his clothes back on, Naruto and his team continued through the trees.

"Wait, we have a heaven scroll." Sakura stated.

Naruto chuckled. "Right you are, Sakura. But did you think I'd let two healthy, strong, delicious Genin live?"

That made Sakura shiver once more.

Naruto and his group ran through the forest as fast as they could. They had both scrolls, they just needed to get to the tower in one piece. Naruto sniffed the air and cursed as the Snake Sanin's scent was too close for comfort.

Suddenly, two Kunai knives hit the ground in front of them. The group avoided the Kunai, but they were suddenly knocked away by a large gust of wind. Naruto quickly went into his first stage and bore his claws into a tree, Sakura used some Kunai to hold herself to the ground, and Sasuke used Chakra control to hold himself in place.

When the wind died down, a hoard laugh went off, not as horrifying as Naruto's, but still scary none the less. "Ku ku ku ku. Why Sasuke-Kun, you surprise me."

"Who's there?!" demanded Sasuke.

Then, a giant snake slithered from the shadows, on top was the Grass Nin who Naruto knew was Orochimaru. 'Damnit Anko, can't you get in the forest fast enough!' thought a pissed Naruto.

"As you see," the snake Sanin continued, pulling out an earth scroll. "I have an earth scroll."

"So?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "So, you need an earth scroll."

"No we don't." said Naruto. "We, sorry, _I_ already got one from the Rain Nin, Orochimaru-meat."

Orichimaru's eyes widened, for a second, then he laughed again. "Ku ku ku ku ku. My, Naruto-Kun, aren't you the smart one."

Naruto smirked. "No, Sakura's the smart one, Sasuke's the weak one, and I'm apparently the leader." Naruto tried not to laugh at Sasuke getting pissed over the insult.

"Well," Orichimaru said, releasing some of his Chakra into the air (2). "Then maybe I should fight you."

"You shouldn't, I know I can't beat you, but I can hurt you pretty bad."

Orochimaru cocked his eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you do that?"

"Simple." Naruto said as he transformed into his second stage. Surprising Orochimaru. Said snake Sanin looked on in an emotion he hadn't felt since his fight with Itachi, fear.

"W-What?" was all he could say. He had never seen anything like it, a beast so large, so frightening; it made him scared for the first time in years. After staring in awe, Orochimaru came to his senses. "K-Ku ku ku ku. I see you have a few tricks up your sleeves."

Naruto's grin grew, which somewhat made Orochimaru flinch. **"This is no trick, meat, I am what I appear to be, I'm a Werewolf, a Lycanthrope, a true beast. And yes, I do plan to eat your flesh until there's nothing left but your bones."**

Orochimaru then made a HUGE mistake when trying to intimidate someone, he shakily stepped back. "T-that's ridiculous," he said, trying to keep his cool. "I know every creature on this planet, and Werewolves aren't one of them."

"**That's another discussion for another time, if we meet again that is. Now, will you leave, or am I going to have to show you a closer view of my claws?"**

Orochimaru for only a second thought of running, he knew nothing of this new creature, what it could do, how strong it was, nothing but the fact that it was frightening. But he wouldn't give up his chance to have the Sharingan. Once they got to the tower, Sasuke would no doubt be closely watched. He knew his choice would cause him trouble. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"**Well then…"** Naruto grabbed his swords that stayed on his body, unlike his torn clothes. **"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."** He said with his evil grin. **"Uchiha-meat, take this…"** Naruto reached behind him to grab something that wasn't there. "Shit…" it was then that Naruto realized he left his giant scroll at the gate when he was talking with Anko.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"**Uh… take this!"** Naruto tossed a stick towards Sasuke.

"The hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"**Think of something, damn you can be useless."**

Naruto refocused on the battle to come. It was then that Naruto noticed Orochimaru had a long sword with a snake skin design. "Ku ku ku ku ku. This is Kusanagi, the legendary snake sword." Orochimaru explained.

Naruto's grin grew. **"So, it looks like this will be a battle of legends."** Orochimaru looked at the Werewolf quizzically. **"These are legendary swords as well, among Werewolves at least. the mighty Shikon and Tsume!"**

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I stopped here but I found an internet spot in Quebec so I was able to send this. Next chapter you'll know why Naruto won't end up with Hana.

(1) This is a poem from Shakespeare. It means. "By the clack, smack, cracking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Then the bells rang loud and deep, god is not dead, nor doth he sleep." The bigining is a little different from the original, but I like it.

(2) Every Naruto fanfic says that ninjas release 'killing intent'. How the hell do you release killing intent? I'm pretty sure that an enemy ninja being there already means they're intending to kill you. So, I chose to say that ninjas release chakra to give the opponent a taste of their power to threaten them, not release 'killing intent'.


	8. Chunin exams part 3

Ok, I know what your all thinking, this is a rewrite, or edited version of chapter 8. You see, GenocideWolf pointed out some problems with the chapter, and I thank him/her for that. I want to make the chapters good, not rushed, which the last chapter 8 was, so here it is, the better version in my opinion chapter 8, with a longer fight with Orochimaru!

* * *

"**The mighty Shikon and Tsume!"**

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, he knew those names somewhere, but where? Orochimaru didn't waste any time. He Shunshined in front of Naruto and swung his sword at Naruto's neck. The Lycan teen didn't even move as the long sword hit his fur, vibrating as if it hit against a steel wall.

Orochimaru flinched at the vibration but jumped back when Naruto swung his jagged sword, Tsume, at him. Naruto chuckled at the snake Sanin and readied himself.

"What kind of Jutsu…"

"**No Jutsu,"** Naruto smiled.

That's when it hit him. Orochimaru smiled as he jumped towards Naruto with great speed, making an upward slash.

Naruto blocked the attack with both swords, knowing full well that one wouldn't help him against a Sanin. Orochimaru smiled and reached into his pocket and removed a kunai. The snake Sanin placed the weapon to Naruto's neck and moved it along his fury throat.

Naruto thought nothing of it, until he felt something he didn't normally feel. Pain. Naruto leapt back, clenching his now bleeding neck. **"What the fuck!?"** he gurgled. Orochimaru grinned.

"So folklore is true… perfect." The Snake chuckled. He looked to his bloodied weapon, smiling. _'I was going to use this on the old man, after all, it _was _his gift to me, but this seems a better use for it.'_

Orochimaru began to go into a flurry of strikes and slashes with the silver weapon. "Where's your strength now?" he chuckled.

"**Right here!"** Naruto roared as he slammed his fist into the snake's face, throwing him back against a tree. However, the man he hit suddenly turned brown and melted. **"Mud clone…"**

"Exactly." Said a voice from behind. Naruto went to turn around, but was stopped as a sharp pain went through his back. "I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight then Anko."

Naruto looked at the snake man, his nose crinkling at the horrid scent he let out. **"What happened t- AHHHHRRGG!"** Naruto was interrupted as the snake twisted the Kunai.

Orochimaru smiled as the Werewolf screamed, finally, he was on top of this situation, like he should be. "She is fine, very weak, but I expected that of her."

"**The ANBU wil- GURRRA!"**

"They don't even know I'm here." The Sanin chuckled. "That stupid girl thought she could take me by herself, how wrong she was." Orochimaru then sunk the knife deeper into Naruto's flesh, earning another shout of pain.

Naruto ground his teeth, now there was no way to get out of this…unless. That's when Naruto had an idea. It would put his teammates in danger, but it was his only chance. But first, he needed out of this.

'This is gonna hurt like hell.' He thought, as he transformed into his first stage. The process allowed the Kunai to come halfway out as he shrunk in size. The small wriggle room was all he needed to jump away from the snake, removing the silver from his back.

Naruto jumped onto a tree, then jumped off it to Sasuke and Sakura, transforming as soon as he hit the ground. He sped through some hand seals and slammed his fist into the earth. As soon as he hit the ground, a rock wall rose in front of him.

Naruto turned to his teammates, his eyes saddened when he saw the look of fear in Sakura's eyes. Two more walls came to his sides, and then a back wall rose, leaving nothing but a box with no top. Just as a wall grew for the roof, Naruto heard Sakura shout his name. "Narutooo!"

Naruto squeezed his eyes tight, hoping the roof would drown out all noise. It did. Naruto stood in utter blackness. He sucked in a dusty breath and sat down going into a meditative position, breathing in and out carefully until he was barely breathing at all.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. On one side was a giant cage with the Kanji for seal on it. Naruto approached the cage at a steady pace. Behind the cage, two red glowing eyes shun brightly. The fox growled and lunged forward at Naruto, its claws reaching for the young Lycan did not move, he didn't even flinch as the claws came towards him. The razors passed through Naruto as if they weren't there. Naruto continued to walk towards the cage. He stopped five feet away looking into the red malicious eyes.

"_**What do you want, Wolf?"**_ the Kyuubi growled.

Naruto remained impassive, staring into the fox's eyes, unimpressed. **"I need some chakra."**

The fox howled with laughter, cackling like a madman. _**"You… you expect me to freely give my chakra to a Werewolf?!"**_ he bellowed.

"**Well, you could, and I could get out of this situation, or, you can give me nothing, I die, you die, end of story."** Naruto reminded.

The fox stopped cackling at the mention of his death. _**"Fine."**_ He growled. He wasn't ready to die any time soon, especially not with the wolf brat. The fox let his red chakra wrap around Naruto like a serpent. Naruto felt his skin burn and his throat drying as the chakra bubbled around him. Once he was covered head to toe, he awoke from his meditation.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt the fox's chakra serge through his body. Immediately, he dispelled the jutsu. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Naruto was ready to get fighting.

He saw Sasuke fighting with Orochimaru, and losing. The last Uchiha was giving everything he had, and the snake was blocking and countering it all like it was a joke. Sakura seemed unharmed, though she seemed to be afraid of something.

Naruto had no problem jumping into the fight, picking up his blades and swing at the Sanin. His swing's speed had increased, allowing him to cut Orochimaru's head clean off. but that was the problem, it came _clean_ off. no blood splatter or mess, just a decapitated brown head.

'Wait… BROWN?!' Naruto ducked just in time to dodge a silver Kunai to the back. He grabbed the hand that held it and flipped Orochimaru over his shoulder. Again the snake turned brown. Naruto readied himself for an attack, keeping his eyes on the trees.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain on his left foot. He looked down to see the silver Kunai embedded in it. He reached down to remove it, but then a pale hand came from the ground. The hand grabbed onto Naruto's wrist, and yanked him to the ground, causing Naruto's foot to be split in half.

The lycan teen howled in pain as his blood pooled around his leg. But, that was what the fox was for. His split foot immediately began to rapidly heal as he sprang back up, tearing the Sanin with him. Naruto reared his fist back and slammed it into the snake's face. He smiled as blood dripped out of Orochimaru's nose, he had gotten in a good hit.

Unfortunately, his victory was short lived as Orochimaru shunshined away, appearing next to Sakura. The pink haired Nin nearly jumped out of her skin as the Sanin grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to a tree.

"Don't move, or I'll kill the girl." Orochimaru threatened. He could take Naruto, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but if he exerted too much power now, he wouldn't have enough for his plans for the Kazekage later. So he was left with threatening, something that was in his opinion, dull.

"Now listen," he hissed. "You're going to transform back, an-"

"**And why the hell should I?"** asked Naruto as he took a few steps forward.** "What makes you think I care about her life?"**

Sakura's eyes widened, filling with tears. "N-Naruto?"

"If you don't care," Orochimaru smiled. "Then you won't mind me doing this." As he said this, he pressed a regular steel Kunai to Sakura's throat, drawing blood.

Naruto responded by stepping forward. **"I know if I surrender you'll still kill her, so I might as well kill you with her."** He said, now only meters from the two.

Orochimaru smiled more, chuckling as he drew more of Sakura's blood. "Your right, which is why she's not my target."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. **"What do yo- AHHHHHHGRRR!"** Naruto fell to his knees as he felt something tear through his back. He tried to turn his head, but the pain intensified as his back was torn yet again.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, did you think I'd waste my time on a little girl?" asked the snake from behind Naruto.

The Orochimaru holding Sakura quickly pinned her shoulder to the tree, making her scream in pain. The Sanin made his way over to Naruto. Taking a Kunai from his back, he knelt down in front of the huffing beast and grinned. "Such a shame you didn't put up a better fight, we could have more fun."

"…**Why don't y…ou throw away the silver… and stick around for more **_**fun**_**."** Naruto hissed.

"Ku ku ku, I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have some pressing matters to attend to." Orochimaru snapped his fingers, making another clone, one that was holding an unconscious Sasuke, in Naruto's sight. The snake stood, walking slowly to the last Uchiha. "Soon Sasuke, soon you'll be mine." With that, the Snake Sanin preformed some handseals which Naruto did not recognize for any Jutsu, and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Sasuke grunted and squirmed as a seal was placed on his neck, right abouve the bite marks. Orochimaru chuckled, turning to face Naruto. "Have fun." He smiled, as he disappeared. The snake's clone soon turned to mud, allowing Naruto to pull the Kunai from his back.

He wanted to scream, but knew it would do no good, so he just delt with the pain in his back and stood. He made his way over to Sakura, staring teary-eyed at her unconscious form. Sakura was his only friend, sure she could be annoying, and she wasn't what he considered strong, but she was the only person he could call friend.

"**How could I let you down?"** He whispered. He pulled the Kunai from her shoulder, catching her as she fell. He went to feel her pulse. A small beat. The tears that stung the corners of his eyes began trickling down his furry cheeks. He had failed his only friend. Naruto wandered over to Sasuke, holding his wrist. He was alive, but barely. Naruto picked the young Uchiha up and slung him over his shoulder.

He grabbed Sakura and walked through the woods. If he had the energy, he'd protect them. Naruto soon found a perfect place for them. It had an emptied tree for shelter, a stream, and it was large enough for him to set traps. He placed his teammates in the tree and began work on his traps. Those years of playing traps on his prey would now pay off.

--

Three figures looked at the two ninja. Their master had ordered them to kill the male of the two, but there was a problem. The beast guarding them. In their lives, they had never seen something so fierce; they would need a well thought out plan, if they were going to please their master.

"One of us could distract it." Offered the one with spiky hair.

"Yeah?" asked one in bandages. "And are you going to volunteer, Zaku? No, we need to get it away without having one of us die."

"Alright Dosu," said the female. "What the hell do you suggest?"

"Kin, do you have any senbon left?"

"What?" asked Kin. "You're kidding me, I have plenty."

"Can you throw one over there?" Dosu indicated to a large tree about one hundred feet from the beast.

"Sure, but what fo… oh! I get it." Kin said, preparing a long wire, senbon and bell. She took aim and breathed in, hurling the tiny spike at the tree. The senbon hit and let out a high pitched ringing.

The beast raised its head, ears twitching to the sound. It got off the forest floor and walked in the direction of the senbon.

Dosu smiled under his wraps. "Perfect." He whispered. "Kin, Zaku, let's go." He motioned with his hand, disappearing and reappeared ten feet from Sasuke and Sakura. His teammates soon followed. Each of them carried a Kunai.

"Too easy." Zaku smiled.

Suddenly, Dosu felt a sharp, cold edge touch his throat. His eyes shifted to his teammate Kin, holding her Kunai to him. "Kin! What are you doing?!"

"It's not me!" she shouted. Then, Zaku held his Kunai to Kin's neck. "Zaku!?"

"I can't move my body!" Zaku said. Then, Dosu felt a tight jerk on his arm, and his hand held his weapon to Zaku's neck.

"What the hell's going on!?" yelled Dosu.

"**A trap."**

The three turned to the gruff voice to see the beast standing on its hind legs, its arms crossed, claws hovering over its shoulder. Dosu's eye widened, attached to the creatures clawed fingers, ninja wire was tied.

--

Naruto heard a rustle in the leaves and grinned. He hadn't eaten in two days strait, having to guard the still sleeping Ninja. Now he had to wait, wait for them to move. While he was sure they would be weaker than him, he knew not to travel too far from his comrades. Then, he heard it. A high pitched ringing. To most, it would be completely silent, but to his increased hearing, it was like being inside a large bell as someone rung it with all their strength.

He tried to ignore the sound, tried to tune it out, but the more he ignored it, the louder it got. This was just another problem that came with being a werewolf. High pitched hearing had its benefits, but it had many drawbacks. One being if the enemy had a whistle that made a high pitched noise. Sure it wouldn't keep him from fighting, but any distraction would hinder his performance.

Naruto noticed a glint in the corner of his eye and smiled. The thing was attached by ninja wire. One fine slash, and that accursed noise would stop. But it meant leaving his team alone for a few seconds. Plenty of time for someone to kill them and make off with their scroll. Unless…

The teen looked to the ground where his master trap was, one of his favorites of all. The forty five wires strung carefully around the area ending at his finger tips. It would only take the slightest chakra controlled movement, and the trap would be set.

But that noise… he hadn't slept in days, and that damned noise was drowning out the other sounds of the forests. He had to stop this; it was torture to his ears to lay there. With that in mind, Naruto carefully got up, keeping the wire on his clawed, furry fingers. He walked slowly to the wire that was the cause of his misery, when he felt the slightest tug on his right pinky.

Naruto bit the line and stopped the accursed noise once and for all. He then smiled as he sent chakra to his strings. The trap was set.

Three wires wrapped around each person's legs, the chakra freezing their muscles on contact. Three wires yanked on their free arms, keeping them in place. Now for the fun part. Three wrapped around each ninja's torso. Three yanked the female's Kunai holding arm to their leader's throat.

Naruto chuckled as he heard the bandaged leader shout in surprise. He almost broke into his menacing laugh as the other two were put in similar positions. Then the leader shouted about what was happening. That was his que.

Naruto walked slowly to the three. **"A trap."** His malicious grin widened as he saw their expressions.

"Wh-what in Kami's name!?" yelled the bandaged one.

Naruto had to snicker at the Genin's fear filled tone. **"I'm going to enjoy this so much."**

"What are you?" the female asked.

"**What I look like,"** Naruto answered with his grin threatening to split his face. **"I'm a Werewolf."**

The three Genin, who Naruto identified as the sound team, froze at the claim. "Werewolves don't exist!" the spiky haired one said.

Naruto chuckled some more, before changing into a serious face. **"Believe what you want, I'm still going to feast on hearts."** With those words said, Naruto stalked closer to the ninjas, his golden fur bristling in the wind, giving him a ferocious essence.

'_What the hell do we do!?'_ thought the leader of the soon to be deceased Genin team. He looked over to his teammates. _'Kin won't give any information, but Zaku's the weak one. If only I could put him to sleep.'_

"Abumi Zaku," yelled the spiky haired Genin. The bandaged one's eyes widened, was he really that weak? "That's all I'm telling you, it'll take more than a Werewolf to make me talk!"

Naruto smiled. **"How honorable. But you will tell me what I want to know. Now about Orochimaru."** Naruto turned to Kin.

Kin stiffened as his yellow eyes met hers. His stare seemed to tare its way into her soul, studying her every move. Her mouthed opened to make a sound, but nothing came out. Nothing came to mind. What were you to say when you were staring death itself in the eyes, those eyes that spoke of many horrors for one so young?

"I…"

Naruto smiled at Kin, enjoying every bit of terror that eked from her fear stricken eyes. His happiness was short lived however, when her eyes narrowed. **"What, aren't you scared?"** he asked mockingly.

Kin shook her head, her glare strengthening. "I… I'm going to die, so I am scared…" Naruto's mouth twitched, threatening to split into a grin, he knew what was coming. "But I'm not going to die a coward. So… DIE!" on that note, Kin spit a tiny senbon at Naruto's pinky, cutting the three wires tied to it.

She immediately used her liberated left leg to kick at the Werewolf. Naruto jumped back, cursing for not being quicker in killing them.

Kin now had more than enough wriggle room as the wires loosened around her. She immediately cut her teammates free with a Kunai. The group jumped into the trees. "Thanks Kin." Said Zaku.

The sound Kunoichi nodded, turning to their leader. "Dosu, what's the plan?"

"Have any silver?" Zaku joked. Kin nodded, pulling out a box of silver Senbon, Dosu took out a few silver Kunai. "Why the hell do you guys have silver?". This earned him a smack to the back of the head from Kin.

"Baka," she whispered. "Silver is lighter then steel, so it's better for throwing long distances and for fighting fast enemies. Seriously Zaku, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Dosu interrupted. "I have a plan," The group jumped to another tree further back. "Zaku, you get in close, but be careful, that thing looks strong." Dosu tossed Zaku his silver kunai set, to which the spiky haired Nin nodded. Dosu then turned to Kin. "Kin, you keep your distance to hit it with your Senbon; I'll do the same using my sound gauntlet."

Zaku launched out of the tree, ready to attack, ignoring his leader's calls. When he came to the clearing, he saw Naruto and a shadow clone going through some hand seals. The clone slammed its clawed hands on the tree that protected Naruto's teammates. An orange field appeared on the opening in the tree. The clone then walked through the field and sat down, placing its hands on the dome.

Naruto turned his attention to the intruder and smiled. **"Should have left, now I'm going to have to kill you."** The Werewolf said, cracking his stiff neck as he drew closer to his prey.

Zaku stood in fear yet again. His grip on the Kunai tightened, like it was his only life line. He swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke. "You're not s-so scary."

"**Then fight me like a man, use that silver against me, I dare you!"** Naruto shouted with his smile growing wider.

Zaku jumped when the beast mentioned his silver weapon, he knew? No matter, he would not die to this thing, not without taking a few chunks with him. The Sound Nin charged the creature, his Kunai readied for the strike. As he was three feet from Naruto, he Shunshined away, reappearing behind him.

Zaku swung his silver life saver at Naruto. The Werewolf sidestepped the attack and turned around to grab the Genin's arm. Zaku gasped as he felt the fur on the beast's hand prick his skin like a hundred needles. Naruto went to punch the Nin in the face, but ended up splintering a log. **"Replacement…"** he mumbled as he listened carefully for his opponent.

His ears perked up when he heard the yell, "Zankuha!" and he turned around just in time to be blasted away a few feet from a large ball of air and sound. The latter making his ears feel like being in a drum. Zaku spared no time for his opponent as he appeared next to the hurt Werewolf, taking another swing at him with his Kunai.

The Nin smiled as his blade hit the flesh of Naruto's shoulder, drawing blood. Naruto hissed in pain, but swung his claws at Zaku. Just as the Sound Nin, Naruto made a hit, drawing the teen's sweet blood. The Werewolf jumped back, holding his wound. Naruto licked the blood off his claws and smiled, information piling up in his mind, not a lot, but enough.

He went through some quick hand seals, before stopping on 'Bird'. Zaku's eyes widened as he recognized the seals. "He couldn't…" he whispered. Sadly for him, he could. Naruto spread his palms out to face Zaku's direction. **"Zankuha!"** he yelled as his palms bled, releasing a ball of air and sound at the other Nin.

Zaku jumped out of the way quickly, but didn't notice Naruto disappearing. Said Lycan appeared behind the Sound Nin and wrapped his arms around his arms and torso. He positioned them to fall on their heads. **"This is going to hurt… for you."** Naruto smiled again.

Unfortunately, Naruto was celebrating too soon. Three Senbon drove themselves in Naruto's right shoulder. The young Demon vessel grunted in pain as his right arm went limp. Zaku took this as an opportunity to escape and pushed away from Naruto, landing on the grass. Naruto however, crashed into the ground, making a small crater of dirt and blood.

The Werewolf stood, painfully pulling the needles from his shoulder and tossing them to the side. He looked up to the thrower of the Senbon and saw Kin, a cocky grin plastered on her face. **"You humans are starting to piss me off."** He growled.

Kin's smile only grew at the sound of the angry beast. "We don't give up as easily as most." She replied, getting more Senbon from her pouch. The Sound Kunoichi threw the silver needles at Natuto with amazing speed.

The golden Werewolf was about to dodge, when his ears suddenly burst in pain. He fell to his knees, gripping at his furry ears with his good hand, trying to block out the horrid noise that seemed to echo throughout his entire skull.

He yelped in pain when the Senbon drove into his other shoulder, causing it to go limp as well. The sound still screeched in his ears as pain shot through his entire being. Naruto could see the bandaged shinobi known as Dosu, standing next to him, his metal gauntlet buzzing. He tried to snap his jaws at the ninja, but was powerfully thrown away as another shout of "Zankuha!" echoed through the air.

He also felt a Kunai rip through his back. Zaku had placed his silver weapon in the tube in his palm and rocketed the knife at the Werewolf, along with his powerful wind and air attack.

Naruto groaned as he slammed into the base of a tree. He could feel his body becoming weaker and weaker as time went on. He was riding on the small amount of strength he had left, but it wasn't enough. He was too tired; too beat, he was lucky to be awake now.

Naruto broke his thoughts as he saw the three closing in on him, all wearing triumphant smiles. Naruto knew now that he had only one solution, it was desperate, and would probably cause him to leave the conscious plane, but it would solve two problems.

Naruto stood on his shaky feet, using what little strength he had left to support him. Dosu sneered at his attempts to continue fighting. "You weren't even a challenge." He said as they drew closer.

Naruto shot them his trademark grin, freezing them in place. The Werewolf began to laugh to himself.

Flashback.

"_Naruto."_

_Said Lycan looked up to his guardian, Leena. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, annoyed she'd chosen now to talk._

_He, Leena and Victor were just a few miles from Fire country's borders, having completed Naruto's training. "Remember what we told you about choosing who to bite?"_

_Naruto shot her a quizzled look. "Yeah, I should turn my closest friends."_

"_Forget about that." She replied._

_Naruto stopped in his tracks, looking over to Victor, who didn't seem too interested in the conversation. "What do you mean 'Forget about that'?"_

"_I mean what I said," Leena responded. "You shouldn't bite your friends."_

"_Why?" Naruto asked with an obviously annoyed tone._

"_You wouldn't want to put your friends through the pain of our race. The transformation, the emotional suffering, and do you think they'll be able to handle eating humans to survive?"_

"_Well…no but…"_

"_No, you should try to bite others."_

"_Like?"_

"_I don't know, someone you respect in battle, someone who is strong in both mind and body. That sort of person should be able to deal with the pain."_

"_Ok, but should I tell that to the Hokage?"_

"_No, he knows how we work, but if he asks you; lie, even if you don't want to. After all, the walls have ears." Leena then continued their trek towards the Leaf village._

End Flashback.

**"I respect how you three can stand in the face of death,"** Naruto said through his laughter. **"Your all strong, hell, you took me on at a quarter of my strength with ease! And best of all, you are all strong in both mind AND body! Most would run away when given the chance, but you stayed and fought!"**

Naruto inhaled a deep breath before continuing. **"It's like Christmas, mixed with my birthday, mixed with Uchiha-meat's funeral!"** Naruto then immediately stopped his laughter, his grin still on his face. **"Now, who's first?"**

He didn't give them time to react, as he appeared behind Zaku. The spiky haired Nin turned around, looking up at the beast with fear. Before he could say anything, Naruto sunk his teeth into his right shoulder.

Zaku screamed in agony as the razor sharp fangs dug further and further into his flesh. The pain suddenly doubled as he felt something enter his bloodstream. The pain was so intense, so horrid that it caused him to fall to his knees as soon as Naruto let go.

The young Werewolf spit out the blood in his mouth in disgust. Normally blood was delicious; however, it wasn't the blood he was trying to get rid of on his tongue. **"Damn, Leena said the Blood venom tasted bad, but this is worse than shit."** He mumbled as he spit more of his Venom out.

The other Nin took leave, as they knew they were no longer a mach. Without Zaku's raw power, they didn't have much. As they were about to land on the branch of a nearby tree, the Lycan of their nightmares appeared on the bark covered limb. They collided with his prickly fur, falling to the ground and landing barely on their feet.

Naruto spared no time, and was soon in front of Kin. The Kunoichi looked at the Werewolf, trying not to be intimidated by his size. She was going to Shunshin away, when Naruto performed a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet. Naruto quickly crouched down and sank his teeth into her left leg.

Kin screeched out in pain as she felt the sharp white's tare through her leg. And just as Zaku, the pain increased as the Venom entered her bloodstream. And as her teammate, she fell unconscious.

Naruto then turned his attention on the last member of the Sound team. Dosu's face paled upon seeing the pure glee in Naruto's eyes as he stepped closer and closer towards his prey. "Wh-what did you do to them?" he asked.

Naruto just chuckled. **"Why, I liberated them from fear, and soon, you'll join them, as my kin."**

Dosu tried to throw one last punch at the Lycan, using his left arm, hoping the gauntlet would add more force. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was ready for this, and sidestepped the attack. With the opportunity presented to him, Naruto bit down on the Genin's arm, receiving a loud scream from his side.

As it was for the other two, the pain Dosu felt doubled, and soon, he fell into unconsciousness. Naruto smiled as he spit out the venom that dribbled down his throat. He walked over to the spot where his clone held the protective barrier to protect his teammates. The clone had long since left, as it was all that was left of the Kyuubi's chakra, and even that had its limits.

He jolted his head up when he heard the rustling of dirt in Sakura's direction. Naruto could only smile as he saw Leena and Victor next to his teammates, both in their second stage. **"What the hell happened?"** asked Leena

Naruto fell to his knees, his exhaustion and chakra use taking effect. **"I had to protect them. Leena, Victor, you have to g**et us back, even the sound team. Please."

Victor nodded at the transformed Naruto. **"You bit them?"** he said worriedly.

Naruto closed his eyes, smiling in his 'father's' direction. "Yeah, you can grill me later for it Leena. Please, take care of them." Naruto turned his head in the direction of what he assumed was the downed Sound team.

"**Just sleep, we'll take care of it."** Leenaa said in a reassuring voice. The last thing Naruto could remember before he fell into unconsciousness was a flare of chakra coming from Sasuke's direction.

* * *

Ok, I've come to realize that choosing the paring, after saying I would take votes, is what we in the fictional world call a 'Dick move', so, I'm making a poll, now that I know what it's for, for the paring, no matter what the vote says.


	9. Adopted

Adopted by Dawning the Mask.


End file.
